Moments in Time
by incurableinsanity
Summary: Boys Love. G02, 02G. A compilation of various one shots and drabbles about Giotto and G. Ratings T or M, and updates erratically.
1. Feverish

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Feverish"_

_**Setting: **__KHR  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ It wasn't often that G. got sick.  
__**Word Count:**__ 1109 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Because this pairing needs more love; so this collection will be updated erratically, but will always be marked as complete; these will be in the form of drabbles to one-shots, and will rate either T or M, but the thing as a whole will be marked M to prevent being reported. Summaries will be included in the author notes at the beginning as well._

* * *

Giotto discovers a small revelation one morning: G. did not get sick often. Even as kids, he was the one who was getting fevers and colds with G. taking care of him.

So he is surprised one early Monday morning, after regretfully getting out of bed and heading to breakfast, that G. is not awake just yet. He frowns in thought, wondering what is keeping his right hand man from joining everyone at the table.

"Oh, where is G.?" Asari voices the question aloud, and the rest of the guardians make a small contemplating face.

"I will go look for him," Giotto offers, standing up from his chair. He exits the dining room and heads for G.'s room; the trip is short, and with one short knock, Giotto enters. He glances around, spotting the redhead he is looking for in the bed. Strolling over to the bed, Giotto shakes the male gently by the shoulder. He notes the red face and slightly labored breathing as well as the hair strands sticking to the paler-than-usual face due to sweat. "G.?"

"Nng...fuck..." G. groans lowly, eyes scrunching further shut, before opening them to stare at the other. His eyes are unfocused. "What is it, Giotto?" He asks groggily.

"You didn't come down for breakfast, and you're usually the first or second one there..." Giotto explains softly, rubbing a hand soothingly on his lover's arm, "are you okay?"

"...'M fine," The storm mumbles, sitting up and pulling at the white singlet that is stuck to his damp skin. "Just tired."

"Alright," The blond lets the statement slide, "get changed and we can head back down to join everyone." G. just nods in acknowledgement, and swiftly changes his clothes for his white button down shirt, rolling the sleeves to the elbows, and black dress pants and shoes. He follows the other after a small gesture to get going, and soon enters the dining room where the others are just starting to eat their food.

"Nufufu, so where were you?" Daemon asks, observing the other with a smirk, "You look quite pale."

"My skin is naturally pale," G. retorts with a small scowl, absently rubbing his forehead and sitting in his seat.

"I don't know, G.; you look paler than usual," Asari says with a small frown full of concern.

"Shut up flute freak. You're just going blind."

"G., you look extremely sick!" Knuckle points out with his own frown.

"Nufufu, I thought idiots didn't get sick," Daemon smirks. Alaude, off in his corner, just rolls his eyes in irritation.

"I'm not sick. I'm just tired," G. nearly growls, promptly shutting everyone up and giving Lampo a scare. Giotto sighs inwardly, sitting down and letting breakfast resume. Halfway through, G. stands, his plate empty. He silently slips out, but not before spitting in Daemon's cup when the illusionist wasn't looking. G. would rather be impaled than admit he is sick, but that doesn't mean he can't spread it to the bastard. Giotto tilts his head in concern, because he noticed G. putting half of his food into Lampo's plate before disappearing. The blond sighs, quickly finishing, and following suit in the disappearing act.

He makes his way to the redhead's room, and enters, giving a knock first. He doesn't spot the man, until he sees the private bathroom's door open just a crack. The sounds he hears sound like retching, and he swiftly makes his way to the door, peeking his head in. His lover is kneeling over the toilet, breathing in heavy gasps as sweat causes his hair to stick to his face. He has yet to notice Giotto, instead wincing and bringing his head closer to vomit once more. The sky frowns in worry, and makes his way behind the redhead, and gently pulls the hair back and holds it for the other. He whispers small shushes and soothing words for G., who is in obvious pain.

"...Giotto?" He murmurs, a hand on his abdomen once he's finished emptying his stomach contents.

"Yes, G.?" The blond asks quietly, gently rubbing one of his hand's in circles on the redhead's back, hoping to console him.

"Why are you here?"

"You disappeared during breakfast, and I noticed you push half your food onto Lampo's plate when he wasn't looking," Giotto explains, tilting his head to get a better look at the other.

"I see..." G. murmurs this time, and Giotto lightly helps him to his feet.

"I'll help you to bed," He states, and G. doesn't bother resisting. He feels dizzy and his mind is kind of hazy too. He slowly frowns, wondering when was the last time he got this sick. He lays on the bed, and allows Giotto to remove his button down shirt, wiping at the sweat with the sleeves. Giotto passes him a new singlet to wear, and he silently pulls it over his head. "I'm going to see Knuckle to get some medicine, okay? I'll be back in a few."

"...kay," He slowly responds. His eyes are slipping shut just as he hears the door open and close, and unaware, he falls asleep.

* * *

A gentle shaking wakes the storm, and he slowly opens his eyes, seeing Giotto look down at him in concern.

"Here," Giotto helps him sit up, and hands over a glass of water and two small pills. "Knuckle said these would help." He just nods, and swallows the pills, and drinking half the glass of water. "You need to eat something small too, to keep it down. So here," The blond passes over a small roll of bread. G. eats it, swallowing it and stares down towards his stomach, daring it to fight him again. Giotto smiles at the expression he makes, and feels the redhead's forehead with the back of his hand. "Get some rest. When you wake up, we'll try and get you to eat some more if it all holds down," Giotto instructs after laying down the other and placing a cool, damp cloth on his forehead. He moves and sits on the other side of the bed, leaning against the headboard as he takes out a book.

"...you're staying?" G. mumbles, tiredly looking over to his lover, "don't you have paperwork to do?"

"It can wait a day; you're more important," Giotto smiles, running a hand through the red locks. "And you can consider this as repayment for always nursing me back to health when we were kids."

"Fair enough," G.'s eyes slip shut, and murmurs, "...thanks." He eases into sleep, comforted at the thought that Giotto is staying...

and satisfied that Daemon will be catching what he has.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_A penny for your review?_


	2. Chocolate

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Chocolate"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, AU: modern times  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__M_  
_**Summary:**__ Only G would turn chocolate syrup against him.  
__**Word Count: **708 words**  
Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, smut, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Pretty much pure smut here. Just a warning._

* * *

Giotto holds the chocolate syrup bottle in his hand, reading the book before him as we waits for G. to return home from work. Rather than eating dinner (for which surely he'll be scolded), he squirts a mouthful of chocolate syrup into his open mouth. He leans back on the headboard, reveling in the sweet taste before swallowing it. He hears the front door to the apartment open and close shut. The blond waits patiently, and soon his lover comes into the bedroom, loosening the green tie around his neck.

"Welcome back," Giotto smiles, and receives a kiss.

"I'm home," G. smiles slightly. Its only then he notes the chocolate syrup bottle in the other's hand, and raises an eyebrow. "That's not healthy."

"I know," The blond smiles, squeezing some onto his index finger. He blinks because G. takes a hold of his hand, and licks the syrup off.

"Hmm..." G. hums as Giotto gains a smirk and puts some near his lips next. The redhead immediately leans in close, licking the syrup and kissing the other. He leans back slightly, and effectively pins his lover before he can realize it, straddling him as he removes both of their shirts in the blink of an eye. Giotto takes the time to smear more chocolate syrup on his chest, and G. laps it up without a second thought; he grins when the blond shivers. He steals the bottle when he suddenly initiates a deep kiss, his tongue immediately dominating. Giotto grabs his lover's bare shoulders when he begins to tease both his nipples, rubbing the syrup on it and then slowly licking it off. G.'s tongue swirls around one, eliciting a moan from the other. The blond grinds his hips into the redhead's, effectively making his lover groan softly. With the reaction, G. removes both of their pants and boxers and discards them to the floor without a second thought.

"G..." Giotto suppresses a moan when G. grabs his erection, and pumps it slowly. The blond watches hazily while the other hand plays with one of his nipples, softly whimpering once the redhead_ tantalizingly_ removed both his hands to keep him from climaxing when he got close. G. just smirks, taking the bottle once more and spreading it on three of his fingers. He easily lifts the blond's hips with one hand. "G., wait- _ah_-" Giotto lifts his hips further when two fingers are pushed into his entrance, "_Nn_..it feels weird.."

"Good," G. smiles, scissoring the hot inside. He swiftly adds a third finger, and pushes in more. The blond gasps once his prostate is hit. G. does it once more, temporarily blanking out his lover's mind. He removes his fingers, his lover makes a small sound of disappointment, and he lifts both of the lithe legs over his shoulders, grabbing the hips. Giotto wonders what he's doing when he gasps, feeling the redhead's tongue swirl around his chocolate stained entrance.

"G.-!" Giotto moans loudly, gripping onto the sheets of the bed and rolling his hips. G. pulls back and grabs the bottle once more, smearing the syrup over his cock and setting it at the blond's entrance. He thrusts in all the way at the first push and the other bucks his hips in response. The redhead leans forward, letting the legs fall from his shoulders, and kisses his lover as he pulls out to the tip and slams back in. The response is instantaneous, and Giotto throws his head back in pleasure. G. keeps up to the rhythm, thrusting in and out at a fast pace, and the tenth time his prostate is slammed into, Giotto comes. He tightens around the other's member, and G. grunts, climaxing.

The two collapse, and G. flips to his side as to not crush the blond. The two bathe in the afterglow for a minutes to catch their breath. Giotto frowns and winces, breaking the silence when he says,

"I'm all sticky now..." G. glances at the male with a small smile,

"Want to go take a shower...?" Giotto sighs but agrees, despite knowing it will probably lead to shower sex.

Well, as long as he gets the chocolate off _and out_ of him, he'll deal with it.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Penny for your review?_


	3. Beloved

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Beloved"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era.  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ Giotto loved introducing his right hand man as "my beloved G."  
__**Word Count:**__ 975 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, attempts at humor, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ In chapter 308 Giotto introduced himself and G. to Cozart, and in some translations he uses "my companion, G." but in others it says "my beloved G." so I'm using the latter as a basis for this._

* * *

When Giotto first started going out with G., he figured he would have to deal with girls chasing after his lover, considering the relationship was kept secret. Homosexuality at this point was a sign of the devil by all those worshipers of God, and almost everyone frowned upon it. Some even called it witchcraft, and so to spare them from harassment and possible death, they kept it to themselves. It wasn't like anyone was particularly close friends enough with them to find out about it anyway.

However, G. was constantly bothered and flirted with by girls, usually desperate ones. The redhead thought his tattoo would send them all away, but apparently not. Giotto didn't want to start out right saying he was the other's lover, so instead, he started introducing him differently. It was a little harder to do in their small town of poverty, because they basically knew everyone, but Giotto found the first person to try it on the moment he went to return the wallet dropped in Paolo's storage.

"I'm Cozart," the new redhead laughed.

"I'm Giotto, and this is my beloved, G.," The blond smiled and gestured to the redhead behind him. He glanced behind him, seeing G.'s eyes narrow in confusion, the friendly smile wiped off his face; his face turned slightly pink, but then ignored it to look at Cozart. Giotto smiled, and looked back to their new friend.

* * *

The second time was when they were beginning to gather guardians for their vigilante group. The blond had just helped out a foreigner, seemingly Asian according to the garb and facial features. G. had handed the foreigner his flutes after getting them back from some thieves, and Giotto had helped him up when he was knocked over in the process.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked, smiling. The foreigner nodded and gave a slight bow.

"Yes, thank you," He said in accented Italian, "I'm Ugetsu Asari. And you?"

"My name is Giotto," The blond shook the man's hand and then gestured to G., "this is my beloved, G."

"It's nice to meet you," Asari smiled. Giotto took note of the odd look his blushing redhead was giving him and then looked back to the foreigner.

"Listen, I have a proposition for you..."

* * *

The third happened after meeting a priest, who once was a boxer. The two had entered the church, looking for the daughter of Paolo, who often prayed for her family's well being.

"Oh, what can I extremely do for you?" The priest appeared out of nowhere, "My name is Knuckle. Are you extremely looking for someone?"

"Yes, in fact. Paolo's daughter. Apparently she has been gone longer than usual, so we came to look for her," Giotto explained.

"She's extremely over there. She fell asleep," Knuckle smiled, waving over to the young girl sleeping in the pews.

"Thank you," Giotto smiled in return and he watched as G. picked up the small girl. "I am Giotto. This is my beloved, G."

"Oh, extremely nice to meet you." Knuckle shook the blond's hand. G. frowned, most likely in thought, as his eyebrow twitched and his face flushed.

"Hey, would you like to hear an idea I have in mind?" Giotto asked the priest, smiling.

* * *

The fourth happened at a party after establishing the family, despite the fact they still needed a few more people. A friend of his, Elena, asked him to wait on the balcony while she retrieved someone. Eventually, she brought a male out.

"I am Giotto of the Vongola family," He introduced himself. "A friend of Elena's is a friend of mine."

"Daemon Spade," The male returned, shaking his hand. The two briefly began a conversation, when G. appeared, handing a drink over to the blond.

"Daemon, this is my beloved, G.," He spoke as G. nodded, flushing slightly and shooting him a look.

"Daemon, we are looking for more people to join Vongola..." Elena began to say, and Giotto turned his attention away from G.

* * *

The fifth was to a landlord's son and a cop. The cop had arrested the son for something or rather, and being the landlord's friend, Giotto went out to help him.

"That's them," The redhead pointed to another blond with a green-haired male standing next to him shamefully. Giotto nodded, and walked up to the two in the small station for the local authorities.

"Hello," He greeted politely, "My name is Giotto. This is my beloved, G.," He gestured to the blushing redhead who shot him a scowl, "we're here to retrieve the son of my friend. Lampo, correct?"

"Y-yeah..." The green-haired boy stuttered, "that's me."

"He was loitering where he shouldn't," The policeman said, annoyed, before tacking on, "I am Alaude."

"Well, thank you, Alaude, for doing so. Listen, would you be interested..."

* * *

"Giotto!" G. chased after the blond, frowning. Giotto nimbly avoided his clutches though, weaving in and out of the crowd and disappeared into their shared home.

"Yes, G.?" Giotto smiled innocently.

"Why do you keep introducing me as 'my beloved, G.'?" The redhead blushed deeply.

"Because you're my beloved G.," Giotto explained, "and I'm indirectly letting people know that you're mine." He smiled wider when his lover's blush deepened in color, and pinched the bridge of his noise. He knew G. would have no way of getting him to stop, regardless of his opinion, and he did like to tease the man a little.

"Giotto..." G. sighed, exasperated. "I love you to death, but please stop."

"Hmm," He hummed, "one condition!"

"...what is it?"

"I get to call you that privately." G.'s jaw dropped, staring at the blond. He shut it promptly, thinking it over. Eventually, his face turned a darker red and he mumbled out,

"Fine."

"Yay," Giotto cheered, hugging his lover, "thanks, my _beloved, G_."

Oh, how Giotto loved calling him that.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_A penny for your review?_


	4. Name

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Name"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era.  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ Why G. calls himself G.  
__**Word Count:**__ 181 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, attempts at humor, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Its never stated exactly why G.'s name is G., so here is my take on it._

* * *

"G.?" Giotto looks to his left, watching his lover glance up from the paper he is reading to meet his gaze.

"Yes, Giotto?" He asks.

"You never told me why you wanted me to start calling you G.," The blond states. The thought had just suddenly popped into his head, "I mean, when we were kids, I'd call you by your name. But then all of a sudden, you started going by G., you know?"

"Ah, that," G. flushes slightly, glancing back down at the paper, "I got it from you."

"Eh?"

"Your name. Giotto. I took the first letter." Giotto blushes in turn, and stutters out,

"W-why?"

"Because I liked you. Not to mention, I like to think of it as a right hand man thing now, because we share the same first initial."

"...Just how long have you liked me?" The blond blinks. G. has been going by that name even before they were lovers.

"A very long time," The redhead admits softly. Giotto smiles, standing up and walking over to the other. He pecks his lips,

"Same here."

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_A penny for your review?_


	5. Jealousy

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Jealousy"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era.  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ The guardians secretly feared G.'s silence.  
__**Word Count:**__ 189 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, attempts at humor, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ None._

* * *

The cracking noise over the silence made them stiffen. Each guardian eyed _him_ with caution and slight fear. Giotto grinned giddily as he tore open the letter in his hands. Everyone knew it was from Cozart, a friend they never met. Giotto read it silently; the smile never left his face.

_Crack_.

The wary guardians glanced back over to the clipboard in _his_ hands.

It was _bending_.

"I suppose this meeting is done, so I'll be in my office!" Giotto smiled and cheerily left the room, no doubt leaving to write a reply. It was rare for a letter to arrive from Cozart; this was only the second one in years. The second the blond left the room...

_Snap._

All of the silent guardians took note of the clipboard broken in half and the near blank expression on _his_ face. Everyone (even the indifferent Alaude, and the scarily eerie Daemon) slowly and carefully made sure to silently leave the room as soon as possible, and not even Lampo spoke a word.

There was nothing the guardians feared more than an angry, silent (and unbeknownst to them,_ jealous_) storm guardian.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Nice and short and from the guardians' view. A penny for your review?_


	6. Goodbye

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Goodbye"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ You need to leave, and you know how he feels about it, but it has to be done.  
__**Word Count:**__ 318 words  
__**Genre:**__ Angst/Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Second-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Bound to happen eventually._

* * *

"Giotto, why the fuck are you doing this to me?!" His words pound painfully against your eardrums and you attempt to keep your facade intact. If it all crumbles now, you know it will be the end of Vongola itself.

"It has to happen G.," You tell him in as normal as a voice you can manage. You try to ignore the tears pricking at his eyes and you immediately feel guilty because its all your fault and he never cries. His hands are balled into fists, and you can see the blood from his nails breaking his pale skin. "I have to keep Vongola going."

"Why? Why do you have to do this? Ricardo's already Secondo! You don't need to go!" You shake your head slightly and you see the despair increase within him.

"I have to go to Japan. Ricardo's not likely to continue his bloodline with the Vongola blood in it. I have to. Japan isn't somewhere Daemon will think to find me."

"Then why can't I go with you?" He's grasping at straws. "Please, I don't care about the fact you have to take a woman if its like this. Just, _please, don't leave me_." You couldn't do that to him. Make him watch as you love another person, a woman while he suffers. Heartbreak will at least heal, won't it? You desperately reassure yourself it does...

"I'm sorry, G., but you can't. Goodbye G.;_ I'll love you till the end of time itself..._" You kiss him one last time, and step out of the room. You shakily walk away even as you hear him breakdown behind the closed door. "Please just live happily," you whisper to yourself, swallowing the lump in your throat.

Tears prick at your eyes, and you regretfully leave the man you've loved since your teenage years, not to see him again. You laugh bitterly,

Fate is cruel, isn't it?

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_And...now I upset myself with this. A penny for your review?_


	7. Tattoo

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Tattoo"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era.  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ The day G. shows off his tattoo, he gets mixed reactions.  
__**Word Count:**__ 217 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, attempts at humor, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Just a random idea._

* * *

G. first decided to get a tattoo when he turned sixteen. He kept it a secret only because he didn't want anyone trying to talk him out of it. He figured Giotto would protest the most, so he did his best to hide it from his beloved blond. The day he returned to his small town with his tattoo mostly healed (he had been gone for a few days), he got various reactions.

Paolo had blinked in surprise and said, "G., what happened to your face?" He was sorely tempted to be a jerk and say something rude, but held it in.

The inn manager had her mouth agape and nearly shouted, "G., what did you do?" Well damn, G. thought, maybe the face wasn't the best idea.

Franco the florist had stared for a good thirty seconds and eventually stuttered, "W-wow." G. wondered if Franco would ever find the ability to speak clearly.

Eventually, he returned home, spotting Giotto reading a book. The blond looked up at his arrival, and almost immediately smiled.

"G., you got a tattoo? It looks cool! It suits you!" Giotto said as he ran up to the other, trying to get a better look. G. smiled. Screw the others...

Giotto's reaction was the only one worth paying attention to any way.

* * *

_Fin. _

* * *

_I figured not everyone can react like there's nothing wrong with having a giant tattoo on the face, especially during that time period. I promise to do something longer next (and maybe with smut too) because I keep dropping out short things right now.  
_

_Penny for your review?_


	8. Road Trip

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Road Trip"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, AU: Modern Times  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ The fun of it was just driving and stopping wherever looked nice.  
__**Word Count:**__ 1,684 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, attempts at humor, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ I thought about putting smut in this, and then decided against it. By the way, there isn't much plot here. Just a bunch of small things crammed together.  
_

* * *

"Giotto, want to go on a trip?"

Giotto glanced up from his book, looking at G., who was staring inquisitively. (Un)Like any person with a brain, Giotto responded, "Eh?"

"A trip." G. reiterated, joining him on the couch. "I have accumulated too many vacation days or so I've been told. Your job would probably let you off. So lets go on a trip."

"A trip..." The blond echoed, raising an eyebrow. When was the last time they were on vacation anyway? "Where would we go? Italy?"

"Anywhere. We could do a road trip if anything," G. shrugged. "Just drive and stop where there's anything interesting."

"We don't have a car."

"That's why rentals exist, my dearest airhead," The redhead smiled teasingly. "Did you fry your brain circuits at work today?"

"No!" Giotto protested indignantly. "I'm just a little tired."

"All the more reason to go out on a trip. For a break," G. pointed out. "A little time off work won't ruin you."

Giotto wasn't sure if he was tired enough that even his lover had to pull him out on vacation or if he really just wanted to go out on a vacation for once. Either way, the blond sighed, "Alright. Let's go on a road trip."

* * *

Giotto spent the next day searching up different places. He knew that G. said they could just drive and stop where things looked interesting, but the blond wanted to have a basic idea of where they were going and what they were doing. He liked having a bit of a plan, and he knew the redhead did too, so he wasn't so sure about just driving blindly, so to speak.

"Giotto, what are you doing?" The blond glanced to the side, recognizing the second redhead he knew.

"Hi, Cozart," He greeted as the other joined him at the desk. Cozart knew G. from when they were younger and in high school together, and both redheads were friends with Asari, a man who ran a ramen shop, from the beginning. After Giotto was introduced to them, Cozart and he quickly became friends. "I'm looking up places to visit around Japan."

"Ah, that's right. You were in Italy for all your life. I remember G. brought you back after saying he was going to visit his hometown," Cozart nodded and Giotto hid his smile; the guy didn't know the whole story and probably never would. "Going on vacation then?"

"G. wants to go. He said he's got too many vacation days," The blond shrugged, "I want to see what's good to go see."

"You should look up couple spots," Cozart grinned mischievously, "and embarrass G. as much as possible. He looks hilarious when his face turns the color of his hair."

"I'll have to look up a few. We're supposed to drive around aimlessly."

"Ehh...then why are you looking up places. You're ruining the adventure."

"Not knowing things bothers me," Giotto frowned, ignoring the other's puppy eyes. "Besides, I bet G. is looking up things secretly at work too."

"G. works in a tattoo parlor. When is he going to have time for that?" Cozart snorted.

"He does have a lunch break."

"You're a nutcase."

"Get back to work Cozart."

* * *

Two days after that, both men were packed and Giotto was shoving the two suitcases into the trunk of their small rental car. G. yawned as he leaned against the black car, sipping coffee from a Styrofoam cup.

"You could have helped," Giotto stuck out his tongue once he slammed the trunk shut.

"You cheated and looked up places to go." G. replied, sliding into the driver's seat as Giotto mirrored him in the front passenger seat.

"I can't believe Cozart told you."

"He likes seeing you get in trouble."

"He also like embarrassing you until you turn the color of your hair," Giotto shot back, leaning back in the passenger seat once he buckled the seat belt.

"Well whatever. I'm just going to get on the nearest highway and drive. Don't hesitate to point out if you want to see something."

"What about you?" Giotto blinked and the other smiled.

"I'm fine with whatever you want as long as your happy."

* * *

Giotto first made them stop at a shrine two hours into driving. He didn't catch the name of it, but it was pretty big and particularly crowded. He walked the stone paths with his beloved, and found the _Omikuji_ stand. After prodding the other, they both got one, opening it up.

"Small blessing," G. showed him, and glanced over the blond's shoulder. "Pftt.."

"S-shut up!" Giotto retorted with a flush, and ran over to tie the piece of paper with the others. "They're not real!"

"Whatever you say, Great Curse-_san_," G. snickered. He strolled to the other as he frantically tied his fortune, trying to get rid of it as soon as possible.

"Bite me," Giotto pouted, and G. kissed him on the cheek. "H-hey! We're in public, you know!"

"Giotto, there are two parts to the mechanics of our vacation," G. explained seriously, "The fun part is just driving around and stopping wherever there's something nice or interesting. The fantastic part is that these people are strangers, and we'll never see them again, so we can do what we want."

Giotto sputtered incredulously and flushed a dark red, but did not protest or resist when his lover intertwined their fingers and continued their walk.

* * *

The two of them had spent an hour and a half at the shrine and the neighboring park before heading back on the road. It was an hour and a half after that when they stopped for lunch. They found themselves at a simple restaurant where the waitress kindly told them of nearby activities when Giotto asked. About an hour away was an _onsen_, and Giotto promptly told G. he wanted to stay there for the night.

"We've hardly gotten anywhere," G. raised an eyebrow, and hid a smile behind his glass when the other pouted.

"You've been driving for three and a half hours total already. You're getting old. Take a break." Giotto protested.

"Wuss..." G. stated teasingly, but then scowled, "I am twenty-seven years old and two years older than you."

"And don't you forget it," Giotto nodded with a grin. G. shook his head, exasperated. The waitress came back with their orders.

G. forced him to drive to the_ onsen._

* * *

Later in the evening, Giotto laid in a futon in their decently sized room at the hot springs, dressed in a simple gray _yukata_. G. sat beside him, flushing the blond's flushed face with a round paper fan with an unlit cigarette in his hand.

"You're an idiot," G. said simply, amusement seeping through.

"Shut up..." Giotto frowned at him.

"I told you that going in for too long would be bad, but you didn't listen," The redhead lectured with a small smile. "Now you're all dizzy and hot, and I have to stare at your bare chest and can't do anything about it."

"Good," Giotto stuck out his tongue. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "I probably wouldn't be able to stop you." G. froze, halting his motions with the fan. He looked down at his Giotto, his _defenseless_ Giotto. Giotto no longer felt the fan and hesitantly opened his mouth, "...G.?"

"Changed my mind." was all the redhead said before swooping down for a heated kiss.

* * *

Giotto nearly ignored him the next morning when he slid into the car. G. apologized a few times, but its not like it mattered since he could never stay mad at the other for long. The sex was good anyway...

"So how long do we plan on going on this trip?" Giotto asked randomly, watching the scenery pass by. He had taken a week off of work, just to be sure he covered the time.

"I took five days off, so four days to explore and get back home." G. answered. "Its plenty of time I think."

"Yeah..." Giotto hummed and then pointed straight ahead, "Let's go there."

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, even as they stopped at several places along the way. They stopped at markets and sightseeing spots, shrines and forests. Finally they came upon the morning of the fifth day, and they would have to head back to their home.

They were at a beach, and Giotto had no idea what road or highway G. drove on to get them even remotely close to the ocean. Either way, it was beautiful. The breeze was cold on the cool morning, and the water felt icy when the blond waded through the edges of the waves. All the while, G. watched him with a small smile on his face.

"Tell me G.," Giotto began, sticking his hands into his jacket pockets, "Whats the real reason for this road trip?"

"To spend time with you," was the answer as the redhead stepped closer to the blond. "We've been really busy at work lately, and we haven't been seeing each other as much. I've missed you."

"G.," Giotto brought one of his hands up as his lover grasped it gently. He didn't expect such an honest answer from his usually feeling-secret-keeper. His lips twitched upwards into a gentle smile as he said, "Thank you."

"For what?" G. asked, tilting his head slightly.

"For being you," Giotto leaned up and kissed the other softly. "I love being able to spend more time with you. This trip was a great idea."

"I'm glad you liked it," The redhead reciprocated the kiss. "I love you, Giotto."

"I love you too, my beloved G.," Giotto smiled wider. "So...back home I guess?"

"I suppose so," G. sighed.

"I...did take a week off you know."

"...I could call into work and take two more days off," G. said, leading the blond back to the car, hands intertwined. Giotto grinned brightly, obviously happy at the statement. "Do you want to stay at an _onsen _again?"

When Giotto vehemently and instantly yelled 'no!', G. couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_I have a super long entry for this compilation fic coming up, but I'm taking my time on it. Its fun because I'm sporting hints into my modern fics, because that's where they count.  
_

_A penny for your review?_


	9. Smoker

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Smoker"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's Era  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ Giotto wishes G. would stop smoking already.  
__**Word Count:**__ 1,102 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ For all my reviewers out there, I sincerely thank you, regardless of whether you are a guest or user, because its reviews that keep me motivated to continue writing. Just thought I'd let you guys and girls know this, because I don't tend to reply to reviews and I can't for guests, so this is for everyone out there who has supported my writing. Thank you!_

* * *

Giotto hates it when G. smokes. Each time he hears the flick of the lighter or the crumpling of a carton, he frowns a little bit more. He knows its G.'s own choice, but seriously, he's slowly killing himself that way. Each stick leads him a bit closer to Death's clutches and he's been smoking since they were teens.

Giotto glanced up when G. entered his office, and as always was smoking a cigarette. The redhead was a heavy smoker, going through nearly two cartons a _day_, which meant fourteen a week. That was a shit ton of cigarettes. Every time Giotto confronted the other about smoking so much (because it wouldn't kill the other to cut back at least a little), G. said it helped with stress. He claimed that if he didn't have to deal with Lampo's incessant 'bitching (G.'s words, not his), Asari and Knuckle's complete idiocy (again G.'s words), Alaude's cold nature, and Daemon's ridiculous creepiness (the only two things Giotto could silently agree to) that he wouldn't have to smoke so much.

"Giotto, here is Lampo's report," G. says while carrying a small stack of papers.

"Hey, you should quit smoking already! Its bad for your health!" Giotto says instantly, disregarding the other's statement completely. G. sighs, as if they had been through this conversation thousands of times before (which they have, by the way).

"Giotto, I'm going to die already. Smoking won't make much of a difference." G. repeats for feels like the millionth time.

"But G., I'm worried about your well being," Giotto pouts, trying his puppy dog eyes. He soon remembers that G. only falls for that when he's in tears, but he can't seem to conjure up any, so G. just rolls his eyes.

"I know you are, but this is one thing I won't stop doing," The redhead states with an air of finality, and places the stack of paperwork on the desk before leaving.

The blond is far from letting this be over. He's determined to get his lover to stop smoking, and he will stop at nothing to do it.

* * *

G. really needs everyone to shut up. Lampo hasn't shut his mouth since he entered the room for dinner, and no one is really trying to distract the youngest guardian from whatever the hell it is he's complaining about now. So, G. takes it upon himself to hit the other upside the head and snarl out something along the lines of 'will you shut the hell up', only with a lot more growling and glaring and a lot less words.

"Giotto, I'm being bullied again!" Lampo cries immediately, running to the blond in an attempt to escape G.'s wrath.

"Ma, why don't we just all quiet down." Asari says in a placating manner, turning away from his conversation with Knuckle. G. doesn't really ever give a damn about the moron's attempt to play pacifist, so he turns on the Japanese male and states darkly,

"Shut it, flute freak."

"Nufufu..." Daemon snickered, completely amused by his typical temper exploding. Alaude, however, brandishes his handcuffs and snaps,

"Quiet down or I'll arrest you." G. doesn't listen, because he just doesn't care, and throws his plate of food at Lampo's head with flawless accuracy. The green-haired male sputters as various foods get tangled in his hair.

"Extreme food fight!" Knuckle laughs, immediately turning this into a game. The priest launches a potato at Asari who skillfully dodges and laughs as he joins in. Alaude disappears, murderous intent and all, while Daemon conjures up various food illusions to drop on the others. G. reaches into his pocket to grab a cigarette as he dodges some pasta (this shit is really setting him off), but then freezes in place.

"_Where are my cigarettes_?" He questions in a low tone, barely audible, but everyone stops what they are doing immediately and blanch. G. without his cigarettes...Oh no. G. turns to Giotto, the likely culprit, but the blond merely places innocent. "Giotto, _where are my cigarettes_?"

"How would I know?" The blond asks airily. G.'s eye twitches and takes one step towards the other.

Giotto's out the door in a heartbeat. The redhead growls in a dark, threatening manner, and races after the blond. He does, however, stop at the door long enough to growl at the others to clean up the damn mess, before resuming his chase. By the hurried clattering in the room as he sprints down the hall, he knows they are complying as quickly as possible.

* * *

Giotto should have known taking the cigarettes was a bad idea. He has a small bump on the back of his head to remind him of how stupid it was for him to even think of it (G. runs even quicker than he does when on nicotine withdrawal apparently). Now, G. is furious at him and he feels terrible. Sighing, Giotto places his ink pen on the mahogany desk and stares at the paper without reading the words. The door silently opens, and an annoyed G. comes in with more papers.

"Giotto, here are the papers," The redhead states in a dry tone and drops the papers on the desk. Giotto silently nods and picks one up. Instantly, the smell of smoke infiltrates his nostrils.

"They smell like smoke. Would you stop smoking already?" Giotto murmurs, mostly to himself, but his lover hears him anyway.

"...I refuse. I will, however, stop smoking around the paperwork." G. states, annoyed, and turns away to leave. Desperately, Giotto nearly shouts,

"Can't you tell I care? I don't want you to get sick." There are several tense moments of silence at this. G. probably knows he cares, wants to smoke because he can, but knows that its upsetting the blond more than he thought it probably would. Eventually, the redhead sighs and says slowly as he turns back around,

"Alright, alright. Tell you what I'll do. I will cut down to a pack a week, and then slowly cut it down from there. Okay?" Its a big jump from two packs a day to one a week (Giotto can feel the increased moodiness in the future already, but still...), so Giotto nods in agreement.

"Okay," He smiles, relieved, and adds, "thank you. I love you."

G. leans forward, kisses the other on the lips and responds, "Love you too, Giotto."

Its mission accomplished for Giotto, but the impending months to come is near death for every guardian in the mansion.

But Giotto will take those months and a nonsmoking G. over the alternative any day.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Penny for your review?_


	10. Confessions

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Confessions"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ Where Giotto ends up in a fight, G. assists, and feelings are shared.  
__**Word Count: **__1,068 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ I'm surprised I didn't do this sooner. Still no smut, but I have an idea for one so it'll come sooner rather than later. Ah, also note that this is Giotto and G.'s teenage years. Around 16 or 17 I suppose.  
_

* * *

Giotto bit back a groan as one of his opponents managed to get a lucky kick right at his ribs. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed the leg, twisting it and causing his assailant to fall painfully on to the dirt ground. He dodged just in time to avoid a punch to his temple, and jabbed the next guy in the ribs, causing him to double over. He sent a sharp kick, making the guy stumble away.

"Stupid orphan, can't you see no one wants you? That's why you're still stuck here!" One of the teenage men grinned (all of his poorly skilled opponents were rich kids, just like always). The others snickered, and advanced forward once more. He nimbly dodged each attack, whether it be a punch or kick, straightforward or a feint. He did not, however, dodge the wooden stick that smashed the back of his head.

The blond stumbled forward dizzily as one of the teens grabbed the back of his collar._ Well shit_, he thought, _for once they got the best of me._

"Hey, quit it, you rich asshats!" One familiar voice shouted just as someone was about to bash in his face with a fist. That guy's wrist was caught in a vice grip, and Giotto looked up to spot his one and only best friend, G., standing there with a dark scowl on his face.

"Shit its G., run!" One of the teens yelled, trying to dart off. G., thoroughly unimpressed, threw his current captive at the ones trying to run, and effectively knocked all of them down. Giotto crouched down and leaned against a nearby tree, watching as the redhead beat up every single one of them, and sent them off with their tails between their legs. As soon as that was done, G. was running back over.

"G., you're injured!" was the first thing out of the blond's mouth. The redhead had a small stream of blood leaking out between the side of his mouth, and a bruise was forming on his left cheek. G. raised an eyebrow incredulously and crouched down, ripping at the sleeves of his button-down shirt, and pressing it against the back of Giotto's head.

"You are _bleeding from the back of your head_, and you are more worried about me? Giotto, do you have a concussion?" G. sighed, exasperated, and wiped the blood from his mouth with his other hand. "Seriously, what were they fighting about now?"

"I don't have a concussion," Giotto protested, "I worry because I care. And the usual orphan shit that we both get...You didn't have to step in, you know?"

"I wasn't going to, because I trust you immensely to take care of yourself. But the wood was a cheap shot and I don't need you black and blue. It ruins that face of yours."

"Oh, what kind of face is it?" Giotto asked with a small grin. G. pinched one of the blond's cheeks, stretching it.

"Its cheeky," He stated with a small smirk. Giotto stared for a brief moment and then began to laugh at G.'s (more than likely) unintentional pun.

"Well...thanks for your help." Giotto smiled. He closed his eyes when he smiled, but when he reopened them, he was in an embrace from G. "...G.?"

"Ah, you're awake," G. sighed, relieved, tightening his arms around the blond. "You just blacked out all of a sudden."

"Ah...sorry to worry you." The blond returned the embrace a little hesitantly as he glanced around (he was back in his shared room in the orphanage, and he felt bandages on his head). His face flushed pink, and his heart began to beat a little quicker. This wasn't good. If G. continued to hold him...he wasn't sure he could hold back.

He loved G., after all.

He was a sinner, he knew. He knew these feelings for another male would get him killed. He knew if G. ever knew that the other would freak and never talk to him again in the best case scenario. The worst case would that the redhead would rat him out and all of the religious citizens of the town would come at him. He knew all this and yet...

"Giotto..." G. murmured, uncertain and scared, "I love you."

"...Eh?" Was the initial reaction, the instinctual thing Giotto said nearly right away. G. tried to pull away, but Giotto held him in place, determined to get him to elaborate. "...You love me?"

"Yes," G. buried his face in the blond's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Its a sin; I should be condemned. Hanged, beheaded, stoned, whatever. I had to keep this to myself, lest I risk getting you involved in my sin. But, when you blacked out today, I got scared. You've never blacked out for more than a few minutes, but you've been out for nearly six hours. I was afraid you would be gone, and when I realized that, I knew I would regret it if I never said anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Giotto, that you have to deal with this selfishness of mine. I'm selfish for sinning and then dragging you in. I don't care if you tell someone about this. I deserve it. I can't live like this, knowing that I'm going to ruin your pure self. I-"

"G., shush," Giotto firmly said. The redhead had been rambling without even stopping to breathe once. G. stiffened, waiting for the denial, the push away, the harsh reprimands for sinning. However, Giotto just hugged him tighter and whispered softly, "Its not a sin for you to bear alone. Not at all...I love you, G."

"Y-you...what?"

"I love you. Do not think you are alone on this, because I am a sinner too. We can rot in the depths of Hell together for all I care. All that matters is that I love you, no matter how much people think its wrong or sinful. So please do not beat yourself up on this."

"Giotto," G. raised his head, his eyes uncharacteristically misty, as he said the name with so much hope and love that Giotto couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"And I, you," Giotto smiled wider, and gently pressed his lips against the other's.

It was as beautiful and perfect as he thought it would be. They were out of the norm, but who cared...

Everyone else could burn.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_For the record, I do not want anyone thinking I'm against any kind of religion at all here, because I think whatever you believe in is up to you, and I respect that. The only reason I say this is because I don't want anyone getting offended by anything in the entire compilation. While no one has said anything to me, I just want to address this before any problems arise. I only write anything in Primo's era with homosexual intolerance because that's the way things were back then. I'm only stating things the way they would have been in that time period._

_Thank you._

_Penny for your review?_


	11. Silence

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Silence"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, Primo's era  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G  
__**Rating: **__M  
__**Summary:**__ Within the slightly thin walls of the mansion, its hard to keep things quiet.  
__**Word Count: **__810 words  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, smut, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Hmm, not getting any reviews lately, so I'd really appreciate it if my readers did review. Its not like it has to be for each one shot or drabble I post, but a review now and again is appreciated and lets me know my work is still good. Thanks._

* * *

"G., we're going to get caught," Giotto harshly whispers against the other's lips. G. only smirks as he works off the blond's shirt and throws it away without care. He kisses Giotto again, and as it is instantly reciprocated, he works them over to the king-sized bed. Giotto falls onto the comforter with a small yelp, and grabs onto the redhead's shoulders. "G.!"

"It'll be fine as long as we're quiet," G. smirks again, and removes his own shirt. "Right, Giotto?"

"A-ah...I guess." With that smirk, its kind of hard to refuse, Giotto thinks exasperatedly.

"Good," G. beams and kisses the other fervently. The blind moans softly, closing his eyes as his lover's hands begin to roam over his bare chest. One hand teases and twists one of his nipples, and another snakes its way into his pants. When the hand grasps his member, he moans a bit louder and warmth begins to pool in the pit of his belly. G. pulls back, placing small kisses against Giotto's jawline, then neck, and collarbone. He murmurs in a husky burr, "you're being quite loud for someone who's supposed to be quiet."

Giotto blushes as he rakes his hands through red locks and shoots the other a slightly annoyed look. G. only removes the blond's pants as well as his own (boxers and all). He trails kisses down the sky's chest, sure to leave marks in places where they won't be visible. He grasps Giotto's hard on firmly, running his tongue over the tip and nearly smirks again at the low moan. He slowly but surely takes the member whole, setting a quick rhythm and splaying his finger's across the other's inner thighs.

Giotto almost bucks his hips and has to place his hands over his mouth. He inhales sharply as a hot, wet tongue swirls around his cock; his legs quiver as he attempts to bite back another moan. His teeth clench and he has to almost bite his tongue off when he close, only able to whisper hoarsely, "_G., I-_"

"Hmm," G. hums around his member, grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh, and he can't hold it any longer. He comes, white flashing before his eyes and he whimpers lowly behind his hands. G. takes it all in, swallowing it down to the last drop and pulls his head back. He lifts the blond's hips with one hand and Giotto's body is already too willing to help out. His legs find solace over the redhead's lean shoulders while G. spits on two of his fingers. Giotto is already half hard again when two fingers penetrate his entrance, and he winces in painful silence.

He's stretched and scissored expertly by his lover, who soon adds a third finger to join the first two. He rolls his hips into the other's motions, impatient and wanting. G. smirks playfully and removed his fingers. Giotto nearly whines in disappointment, but the feeling is soon replaced by G.'s erection, down to the hilt on the first go. His back arches and breathes heavily out his nose. G. pulls out and thrusts back in with one quick motion, and Giotto inevitably groans into his hands. His ankles dig into the redhead's shoulder blades as the process continues, gaining pace and intensity as it goes.

"Knuckle, have you seen Primo or G.?" A muffled voice that is undoubtedly Asari's practically freezes Giotto. He gives G. a pleading look, who only raises an eyebrow back at him.

"No, I extremely haven't," Knuckle's voice responds. Their muffled conversation continues as the sound of footsteps grows closer to the bedroom. Giotto shoots another pleading look, but rather than comply, G. just puts a finger over his smirking lips. His devious expression worries the blond and he nearly yelps when G. continues to thrust in and out of him. He works twice as hard to clench his jaw and muffle any sounds his body threatens to make. The redhead slams into his prostate, and he loses all thought for a brief moment, moaning lowly behind his hands.

Even as he feels the blinding pleasure rip through him with each thrust, he still focuses on the footsteps. Eventually, though, they fade away and Giotto exhales sharply through his nose. He gives G. another look, only to receive another mischievous grin. G. slams into him a few more times before he comes, and three short, powerful strokes later, G. does as well.

Giotto removes his hands from his mouth as G. pulls out and falls beside him, wearing a satisfied, spent look. Giotto turns onto his side and pinches his lover's cheek harshly.

"It was fine; they wouldn't have found out," G. smiles and Giotto sighs. He could tell G. that he didn't want to risk such a thing...

...but his stupid smile just makes it hard to say so.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_I haven't written smut in a while, so I'm hoping this came out alright._

_A penny for your review?_


	12. Once Again (first part)

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Once Again (First Part)"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, 5YL!  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G; minor 5927  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ In which Giotto and G. are reborn, and manage to find themselves once again, all thanks to one brunette named Tsunayoshi.  
__**Word Count:**__ 7,883 words (part one); 16,244 (total)  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Family  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Broken into two parts, because I didn't want to overload you with too many words. Plus, I wanted to change the point of views around.  
_

* * *

Giotto didn't understand. Why did his family have to die? In a car crash, no less. They said they would be right back. They said they would come home as soon as possible. Why weren't they coming home? And then he learned what happened. His parents were mafia. Low mafia members of some family that ended getting wiped off the face of the earth. His parents had escaped and were deliberately hit by a car. They died on impact. And with no people to stay with, he was forced onto the streets of Italy to live out his days as a thief and outcast ever since he was eight years old.

Now, aged fourteen, Giotto had gained various tricks and skills to let him slide by and pickpocket without a second thought or suspicion aroused. His ability to slip in and out of shadows like a pro practically earned him a reputation. None of this consoled him.

He had nightmares of _something_ every night. Odd visions of older days, with a tattooed redhead by his side. A vigilante group with various kinds of characters. _Flames sprouting from his hands!_ He was convinced he was crazy.

* * *

Giotto sneaked around men in the crowd, nimbly weaving in and out like a dancer, skillfully removing wallets from purses and pockets a like. He took a silent turn into an alleyway, looking over his haul for the day. It wasn't much. Were all people nowadays broke or something? He sighed, shaking his head and slipping the cash into his pockets before zipping them closed. He had enough smarts to buy a pair of black jeans with zipper pockets to prevent himself from being stolen from. Zipping his gray hoodie up further, he stepped back out onto the sidewalk, casually joining back in with the crowd.

He surveyed a few possible rich men, and then spotted his next target. A brunette, not that tall, with hair kind of like his. He was dressed in a suit, and carried a poise of grace and power. Definitely wealthy. The blond began to tag the target, trailing behind a decent amount. He had his hands stuffed in his hoodie's pockets, trying to look like any casual person. Alongside with food, he had to have money for decent clothes in order to not stand out too much. Otherwise he could be spotted and caught, and he did not like trying to run from the police. He shook his head, waving away all thoughts. He slowly picked up his pace, and passed by the brunette without a second thought, fingers easily swiping the wallet from the front pocket. He continued on like nothing happened, and was about to enter a crowd when,

"Hey," two hands clapped down on his shoulders. He froze, twisting around in surprise. A silver-haired male, dressed like the brunette he just stole from and probably the same age as well, glared down at him with menacing green eyes. "Give me back the wallet."

"What are you talking about?" Giotto frowned, trying to look clueless.

"Don't act stupid. I watched you take it after you trailed him for two blocks. Hand it over," the man scoffed and the blond tried to hide his fear and embarrassment. He had been seen the whole time?

"Now, now, Hayato," The brunette strolled up to the other male, Hayato presumably, "why not just let him have it? I didn't have anything important in there."

"But Tenth," Hayato told the brunette, Tenth apparently, "letting a pickpocket, a thief, go? I'd rather not."

"Why? He looks like he needs it," Tenth shrugged and smiled, "you can't say that anyway. You had this kind of life at one point."

"I-I didn't steal!" Hayato sputtered.

"Hey," Tenth addressed to Giotto, who had his head down the whole time, trying to hide his face, "we'll just let this go, okay? Keep the wallet, too."

"I don't need your pity," Giotto muttered.

"Little brat," Hayato's clutches on his shoulders tightened, and he fought back a wince, glancing at all the rings adorning his captor's fingers. He blinked suddenly when the hands were removed by Tenth, and the brunette crouched down to him.

"Its not pity. My friend here has had a similar lifestyle to yours and helping people out is something I do on a regular basis. Take it as a random act of kindness," Tenth smiled. "My name is Tsuna, and he is Hayato. It's nice to meet you." Giotto didn't know if it was the smile, the calming aura, or just the friendliness of the older male, but he looked up to the brunette and said,

"Giotto. Hello." He wondered if it was something he said when Hayato and Tsuna suddenly exchanged surprised glances. He tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows. Was it his name? No wonder he was an outcast.

"Ah, Giotto, then," Tsuna went back to smiling, and he could tell by his gut that it wasn't forced. "I know I may sound weird saying this, but would you like a place to stay? I must sound like a kidnapper or stalker, but I just honestly want to reach my hand out for you. I understand if you don't, and you can go about your way with my wallet in your possession."

Stay with some stranger he just met? _What? _Was this man insane? He shot the brunette a disbelieving look. Why would someone just offer him a home, an outcast like him? A thief, no less. He's had no home for six years, why would he need one now? And yet, Tsuna's warm caramel colored eyes portrayed no ulterior motive, no coldness, no hidden agenda. Just warmth and kindness. Giotto glanced up at Hayato, who seemed to be indifferent about the matter, yet the jade irises did show something along the lines of agreement with what Tsuna offered. For some reason he trusted the brunette before him.

"...alright," he nodded slowly, "as long as you don't ask me about my past."

"No problem," Tsuna smiled and stood, "shall we go then?"

* * *

Giotto glanced around the mansion in awe. The architecture was beautiful and well designed, and the furniture matched, if not a little modern for the older building. He was right: Tsuna was wealthy. He didn't have keen eyes for nothing.

"Let me show you to a guest room, but it'll be yours for however long you like," Tsuna told him before turning to Hayato, "Hayato, let the chefs know they are going to cook for one more person from now on, and then gather Reborn and the guardians so we can inform them before hand."

"Right away," The silverette nodded, and disappeared down one of many hallways. Giotto had a feeling he would be lost very soon.

"So who is he exactly?" The blond asked. Hayato certainly didn't seem like a bodyguard or anything.

"To be specific, he is my right hand man for work. He was accompanying me for an errand when we ran into you," Tsuna answered.

"And what do you do?" He curiously asked this time. He noted Tsuna's small frown, as if he was hesitating. Giotto decided to shoot out just out of curiosity, "you're not mafia or anything, right?"

"I don't like to think of us as mafia," Tsuna tilted his head, looking down to the blond, "We're a vigilante group. We help out others, and are reconstructing the darkness of the mafia."

"So, who are you then?" Giotto frowned when he didn't get his answer. Tsuna pursed his lips and said,

"I am the tenth head of the Vongola _famiglia, _Tsunayoshi Sawada." Giotto nearly sprung back, but kept his composure. So, Tsuna was mafia. Okay, so were his parents and they still loved him dearly. Not to mention, his intuition wasn't detecting anything strange.

"Okay," he simply said and as if to explain his nonchalance, "...my parents were mafia."

"I see," Tsuna nodded and smiled with what seemed to be relief, "here we are." The brunette gestured to a door and opened it. Within the room was a simple queen sized bed with red duvets and gold colored pillows. A small wardrobe sat across the room from it, and the back wall had a small desk under a glass window pane. Off in the left corner was a door.

"Its...big."

"Sorry," Tsuna laughed a little, "my ancestors designed it this way. I prefer smaller spaces myself, but all the bedrooms are like this. The door in the corner over there will lead to a private bathroom just for you. Dinner is in two hours, so either Hayato or myself will come get you. In the meantime, feel free to shower and rest. Just don't wander about. I don't want anyone to mistake you for an enemy."

"...Thank you," was all the blond could say.

"No problem at all, Giotto. If you need anything, press this button here," Tsuna gestured to a button on the phone on the wall, "I'll set it to connect it to my private office phone."

"Okay." Giotto nodded, "um, if anything, a clean set of clothes would be nice."

"Right," Tsuna nodded, thinking of Lambo, "I think I have someone who has similar sizes to you. I'll bring them in a few minutes." Giotto nodded again. "I'll see you soon then."

"Bye," The teen watched as Tsuna closed the door on his way out. This was certainly strange, but he could think about it later. First, a shower.

* * *

Tsuna entered the guardian's lounge once he ditched his Lambo idea (the ten year old's clothes wouldn't fit) and looked around for some of his old clothes and dropped them off in Giotto's room. He found his guardians plus Reborn waiting for him.

"Dame-Tsuna, what have you done now?" Preteen Reborn questioned, annoyed.

"Hayato, what did you tell them?" Tsuna looked to the silverette.

"I just said you wanted them for a meeting. I didn't really go into specifics," Hayato shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

"Right. Well, today Hayato and I have brought home a teen about fourteen or so."

"What? Why?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Sawada, couldn't he extremely be a spy?" Ryohei nearly shouted. Huh, Tsuna thought, usually Hayato would say that. Though considering Hayato knew already, it could be expected.

"No, I'm certain he's not." Tsuna placated.

"Explain, herbivore," Hibari raised a tonfa.

"Hayato and I believe he is the reincarnation of Vongola Primo."

Silence.

"But he's extremely dead!" The boxer protested. Tsuna hid the urge to smile when Gokudera face palmed.

"Obviously, you idiot," The storm said, surprisingly not losing his temper just yet, "that's why we said he was reincarnated. Some people believe that reincarnation exists, which is the rebirth of a soul after they die. It wouldn't be surprising if they had the same looks and name, like this kid does. Reincarnation can happen after decades or centuries, which can explain his sudden appearance."

"I always thought that people said that we were the reincarnations of the first generation," Takeshi thought aloud.

"Perhaps we aren't then. We just happen to look alike. There are cases in families where kids can actually look like their grandparents just due to genetics skipping generations," Gokudera continued. "Also, its not even odd that he's not that younger than us now. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the other guardians from his time were older than us."

"I happen to believe that the Giotto we have offered a place to stay is the reincarnation of the Vongola Primo Giotto. Hayato, is there any chance of him regaining memories of the past?" Tsuna said.

"Most likely not. However, someone with Hyper Intuition may just happen to see things as more than just deja vu and may have their old memories as dreams."

"Yare, yare," Lambo cut in, "I wonder if this means the rest of Primo's guardians are here in this era as well."

"Oh, that's a good point," Takeshi mused, "maybe we should look out for them as well."

"Why bother, we should leave them be," Reborn snorted.

"Rather, I think that's just up to whether or not we meet them." Tsuna countered.

"Kufufu, you certainly attract the oddest things Tsunayoshi," Mukuro laughed.

* * *

Giotto had passed the time staring at the ceiling and thinking. He wore the slightly big jeans and orange t-shirt Tsuna left him. His original clothes were gone, but the money and Tsuna's wallet had been on the bed when he emerged from the shower, so he carefully tucked both things in one of the nightstand's drawers. Eventually he heard a knock, so he rolled off the bed and opened the door. Before him was Hayato.

"Come on," Hayato jerked his head to the side, an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Okay," Giotto nodded and closed his door behind him. He followed behind the silverette uncomfortably, unable to find him as welcoming as Tsuna.

"You can walk next to me. I won't bite you," Hayato said, looking back at him with a hint of amusement. The blond blushed, catching up with the other.

"You can smoke if you want. I don't mind," He glanced up at the other, who shot him a surprised look before smirking.

"Thanks, but that's okay. Tenth will kill me if I smoke around a minor," The silverette was silent for a brief moment before adding, "I'm trying to quit anyway; its bad for my health."

_"Hey, you should quit smoking already! Its bad for your health!"_

_"Giotto, I'm going to die already. Smoking won't make much of a difference."_

Giotto stopped, clutching his head as voices played in his head. He gritted his teeth, willing the headache to disappear.

"Oi, you okay?" Hayato knelt down in front of the teen, something akin to worry etched into his face. Suddenly, the headache was gone and Giotto shook his head, trying to figure out what that was.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks," He assured the adult with a small smile. The other didn't look convinced, but nodded anyway. Standing, he began to lead the way again, and Giotto walked beside him, still wondering what that was about. Soon enough, the duo reached the double doors to the dining room.

"I'm gonna warn you now and say that the others here are a bunch of idiots, but they mean well," Hayato said as he placed the cigarette back in the carton, but immediately tacked on, "don't tell them I said that or I'll never hear the end of it."

"Your secret is safe with me," Giotto laughed. He let the other open the door and let him in first before following suit and closing the door. Giotto immediately took in the large dining table, with enough seating for twenty, though only currently eight seats were occupied. He noted Tsuna at the head of the table, with his seat to the right currently empty, another seat empty after that, and from there it went a white-haired male, a purple haired girl, and a cold looking raven haired male, with a bird sitting on his head. The seat to the brunette's left had a young looking fedora wearing male, and from there it went a friendly looking raven haired male, a purple haired man, and a young looking boy with curly hair. Once he had entered, everyone had stopped chatting to look at him, some looking amused and others surprised.

"Hello, Giotto," Tsuna greeted warmly.

"Hey," Giotto nodded in return. Hayato led him to the seat next to the white haired male, and then the silverette himself sat in the seat closer to Tsuna.

"I'm sorry if you're a little uncomfortable with this many people. Usually all my guardians aren't here at the same time," Tsuna explained. Giotto smiled weakly.

"It's okay," he said. He heard of guardians, and Vongola, the most powerful mafia family (which he remembered when he was thinking in his room) had several guardians that worked closely with the boss, who was considered the sky guardian. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Giotto."

"Reborn," The fedora wearer nodded to him.

"Takeshi Yamamoto. Its nice to meet you," The friendly raven smiled.

"I'm Ryohei Sasegawa. Its extremely awesome to meet you!" The white-haired male shouted.

"Chrome Dokuro," The purple-haired girl nodded shyly.

"Kufufu, Mukuro Rokudo," The purple haired male smirked eerily.

"I'm the great Lambo," The curly-haired male laughed.

"The quiet one over there is Kyoya Hibari," Tsuna smiled and gestured to the last male, who grunted. Giotto nodded. Once introductions had been done, dinner started, and it was like he wasn't a stranger at all. Ryohei and Takeshi were making conversation with him like they were friends for years. Giotto witnessed Hayato (who's last name was apparently Gokudera, considering that's what everyone was calling him) nearly blow Lambo up with dynamite when the ten year old threw a fit over something. The blond wondered if Hayato just hated Lambo or had a soft spot for him since he hadn't yelled or anything at him; he decided it was the latter when Hayato turned his threats on Takeshi and Ryohei for being idiots (to which Giotto couldn't agree completely, but they were being a bit stupid for trying to start a food fight). Hibari had finished his food and disappeared before Giotto noticed, and Chrome and Mukuro were quietly keeping to themselves as Tsuna and Reborn discussed something. The blond smiled, feeling the warm atmosphere of a family.

_"Giotto, I'm being bullied again!"_

_"Ma, why don't we just all quiet down."_

_"Shut it, flute freak."_

_"Nufufu..."_

_"Quiet down or I'll arrest you."_

_"Extreme food fight!"_

Giotto frowned, holding his head silently. Those voices again, but none of them were his. One of them sounded like the voice about smoking earlier. He bit back a groan, feeling images he couldn't quite see flash through his head.

"Oi, you alright?" The teen glanced to the side, seeing Hayato frowning down at him.

"Y-yea..." He said uncertainly. Gokudera sighed, and seemed to contemplate something. He nudged Tsuna silently, getting his attention without alerting the rest of the guardians. He listened as the adults whispered about something and Tsuna turned to look at him worriedly.

"Have you been getting these headaches a lot?" The brunette asked quietly.

"Not recently," Giotto shook his head. "A little when I was younger, but nothing lately."

"Okay," Tsuna nodded to himself, "perhaps you just need rest then. Its been a surprising day. Hayato, lead Giotto back? I don't want him to get lost."

"Sure thing, Tenth," Gokudera nodded, standing up and leading the blond out without the others even noticing. The trip back had been silent, and as soon as the silverette left him, Giotto crashed on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly (he briefly wondered the last time he slept in a bed).

* * *

_"Giotto, here are the papers."_

_"They smell like smoke. Would you stop smoking already?"_

_"...I refuse. I will, however, stop smoking around the paperwork."_

_"Can't you tell I care? I don't want you to get sick."_

_A sigh. "Alright, alright. Tell you what I'll do. I will cut down to a pack a week, and then slowly cut it down from there. Okay?"_

_"Okay," a relieved smile, "thank you. I love you."_

_A small kiss. "Love you too, Giotto."_

Giotto shot awake. What...the hell was that? He glanced around, finding himself in the bedroom. It was still nighttime, as evidenced by the dark sky. He looked left and right for a clock of some sorts, eventually finding the digital one on the desk. Its neon green numbers let him know that it was two in the morning. He leaned back on the headboard, and took a few deep breaths. One of those voices was definitely his, and the other was from his original headache. He couldn't understand why he was having strange dreams of him and a person he didn't even know the name of. It was all too weird.

He swiveled his head when he heard hushed voices on the other side of the door, walking passed. Curious, he all but darted to the door, and carefully cracked it open. Peeking his head out, he watched Hayato and Tsuna disappear down the hall to his right, still talking in whispers, probably trying not to wake anyone. The blond hummed, and driven by curiosity, followed after them. He peered around the corner. Both looked exhausted, and their clothes were disheveled. Both had their suit jackets off, carrying them in the crook of their arms, and their dress shirts were no longer tucked in.

"I can't believe you've been in your office this whole time..." Tsuna whispered to the other.

"Its been a busy day and I had stuff to catch up on," Hayato frowned. The brunette shook his head with a small smile.

"We won't crumble in a day, Hayato. Its important to sleep, too."

"Hmm..." Hayato hummed, and Giotto figured he was more than likely focused on walking properly than answering.

"So..." Tsuna sighed softly, "I think Giotto is slowly gaining his old memories."

"Yea, same here," The bomber nodded tiredly, "I think its because we look a lot like Primo's generation, so its like a trigger. Deja vu, probably."

What...were they talking about? Past memories...is that what his weird dreams were, his headaches? How could that make any sense?

"I suppose reincarnation is tricky like that," Tsuna shrugged with a small sigh. Reincarnation? Who, exactly, was he a reincarnation of? Hayato had said something about Primo's generation...Primo...first? "I don't want to force memories on him though. He should live a normal life."

"Yeah. Maybe we should hide the painting?"

"I'll have to ask someone to do it tomorrow or rather, later today," Tsuna softly agreed as the two slowly came to a stop at a door.

"...Good night Tenth," Hayato nodded to the brunette, and Tsuna smiled.

"No, come on, Hayato," The sky opened the door, grabbing the other's hand, and began leading him inside. "If I leave you, you might go back to work."

"...Tenth," The silverette looked distraught, but let himself be dragged anyway. Giotto squinted. For a brief moment, he could see a redhead in Hayato's place, and a blond that looked like an older him in Tsuna's place. Giotto grabbed his head and hissed to himself.

_"I know you're the one stopping me usually, but you need rest too."_

_"But Giotto..."_

_"No buts. Sleep!"_

Giotto peeked back around, seeing the hallway empty and the door the two adults disappeared into shut. He shook his head, disregarding his throbbing head. Tsuna had said something about a painting. But where could it be? Not to mention, he'd probably get lost in this maze of a mansion. He'd probably get in trouble if he was caught sneaking around too. Well, he supposed, his thieving skills could be put to good use. So with that in mind, he turned around and followed the halls back to his room.

He sneaked between the corners, slipping in and out of shadows, nimbly avoiding the maids and servants who were working this late at night. He let his gut lead him, twisting down halls at a moment's notice, and turned again and again through the halls, heading down stairs and then back up them. Eventually, his gut told him to stop, and so he did, looking around. The first thing he noticed was a large painting. It was of Tsuna and the rest of his guardians. Not the one, his gut told him. He moved down, taking in all of the paintings that had to be of previous bosses and their own guardians. His gut kept jumping out in alarm at him, telling him he was close, so so close to whatever it was he was looking for. Giotto stopped before the last painting.

A distant looking blond, a man in Asian garb, a blue-haired aristocrat, a green-haired male, a raven in priest clothing, a redhead with a tattoo on his face holding a cigarette, and a blond in the center of it all.

_Alaude, Asari, Daemon, Lampo, Knuckle, G...Giotto._

The names popped in his head, and he couldn't stop staring at the blond- _him_- not him? Or who he once was? His eyes slid to the redhead, G., and knew this was the man whose voice kept appearing in his dreams.

_"Giotto, here is Lampo's report."_

_"Giotto, a family is requesting a meeting."_

_"Giotto, come here for a second."_

_"Giotto, why do you keep on introducing me as 'my beloved, G.'?" _

_"Giotto...I love you."_

The blond stumbled, holding his head in sudden pain. Images flashed in his head, and he knew he had to _go, get out, go_. He turned, making his way back to his room off his gut's direction, stumbling into the room and kicking the door shut. He tripped onto the bed, his head screaming out in pain and he whimpered, trying to suppress the pain, unknowingly passing into unconsciousness.

* * *

The dreams from when he was a kid were more vivid than ever. The flames on his hands in fights didn't seem so strange now. Lampo running from an annoyed G. as Asari tried to calm them down and Knuckle encouraged it. Alaude disappearing, annoyed, and Daemon teasing them all. He knew, just knew this had to be his family. He was Vongola Primo, reborn into this era as Giotto the thief. It made sense now as to why Tsuna offered him a place to stay.

Giotto sat up, glancing over to the window, seeing the brighter sky and hearing the birds chirping. He shook his head, noting the time as seven thirty, when the door was knocked on.

"Giotto?"

"Come in," The blond said, recognizing the voice as Tsuna's. The brunette stepped in, holding his old clothes.

"I have these for you," He smiled and handed them over. "Once you get changed, we can head down for breakfast. Lambo and Ryohei left for a mission last night, so hopefully it won't be as rowdy."

"Okay," The blond nodded and headed into the bathroom. As he changed, he wondered how he would break the news to Tsuna, if at all. Tsuna had said he wished for him to live a normal life, though there was no chance of that now. He pulled his hoodie on and held out his hands, wondering if he could get his Will to light up. He stared, trying to spark the orange flames on his hands, but to no avail. He sighed, and walked back out, noticing that Tsuna was staring out the window. "Tsuna."

"Oh good," Tsuna smiled once he saw him, "let's get going." Giotto nodded, following Tsuna down the hall. He frowned at the silence, something he once thought as comforting. Now it was just stifling.

"Uh, Tsuna," He swallowed harshly. The brunette gazed at him curiously. "...uh, no. Never mind its nothing."

"If you say so, but if you change your mind," Tsuna smiled softly, "you can tell me at any time." Giotto nodded, turning his attention back to the walk. He felt guilty about the secret, especially since this boy (probably his some-amount-of-'great's grandson if the Vongola rings were still in use) had changed Vongola for the better. He partially remembered being in the ring itself for a time, and he felt that if Tsuna was younger he'd seem more familiar. Truth be told, he was quite proud of the brunette before him. Sighing, he silently continued on his way, missing out on the worried look the older male gave him.

* * *

Giotto's time in the Vongola mansion had turned from days to weeks to months. Before he knew it, he had been there for a whole year. He witnessed many things from the family, from peaceful meetings and the formation of alliances, to failed assassination attempts and ambushes. The whole time he stayed, Giotto had not seen anyone in Vongola kill a single person, no matter how bloodthirsty, and he had kept his memories to himself. Tsuna often seemed stressed, or Gokudera seemed more edgy than usual, but both of them always pushed aside those emotions to be kinder to him.

Giotto expected it from Tsuna, but it really was a shock for Gokudera to be softer when it came to him, especially considering his attitude towards everyone else. Whether it was the fact Hayato had a similar lifestyle to him once (as he remembered Tsuna once saying) or that because he was a reincarnation of his older self or some other third factor (perhaps Tsuna's influence), Giotto couldn't be sure, even with his intuition. The guardians treated him like family, even if they always couldn't be around due to missions.

Giotto was happy keeping his memories to himself, even if he missed being with his old family and most of all, G.; G. had erupted some kind of feelings in him that he could admit to as love. He wished to search for the redhead, but he didn't know how or even if the other would remember him. Still, he wanted to know he was safe. Finally, what drove him to ask Tsuna for help and reveal himself was what happened in the evening one day.

He had heard voices, all sounding distraught and hurried. Giotto knew this was the sound of someone coming home injured, but he didn't expect for it to be Hayato of all people. He watched from the side as Ryohei ordered people left and right for Hayato to be brought from the infirmary, and Tsuna looking worse for wear.

"Tsuna..." Giotto cautiously walked up to the brunette, who jumped and faced him.

"Yes, Giotto?" He smiled tiredly.

"What happened?"

"Ah...uh...I'll tell you later. I have to head to the infirmary to make sure Hayato is okay and to get my own injuries checked out." Tsuna disregarded the question, and followed after the boxer. However, not discouraged by this, Giotto followed.

"Tell me while you get patched up, okay?" He said, and ignored the silence he got as an answer, expecting it. Tsuna was still young, so it was likely he'd be shaken up by the injuries Hayato had. He followed the brunette into the infirmary and sat on a stool near him as Ryohei left in a hurry to help Hayato, and a doctor came in to take care of Tsuna. For some reason, Giotto loved watching the sun flames at work, as if the wound was working backwards, even though it was speeding up the healing process instead. Within five minutes, Tsuna had his small cuts and scrapes bandaged, and a brace for his sprained wrist.

"We, Hayato and I, were headed out for a negotiation with a family," The brunette began suddenly, capturing Giotto's attention, "it turns out, the family had no intentions of being peaceful, so we were ambushed. We handled most of it ourselves as our reinforcements took care of the ones outside. I...didn't...couldn't see the gun. Hayato did. I heard the shot, and then Hayato had all of a sudden been in front of me, falling and_ bleeding_. I quickly took care of the men, and we rushed back here."

"Hm," Giotto hummed softly, in thought. Once Ryohei had returned to them some time later, both of them headed to where the silverette was resting. Neither could see the bandages, but Tsuna had said he was shot in the shoulder, but the blood loss made him pass out. The two sat side by side, both watching the peaceful face of the storm guardian and Giotto was reminded of him and G. whenever one of them was injured. It made him pale slightly, suddenly ever more worried for his missing redhead. "Tsuna."

"...yes?" Tsuna asked, a little confused.

"I...can I tell you something?" Once Tsuna nodded, Giotto spilled everything. From his first dreams as a kid, to the flashback headaches he had when he first came here, to the complete retrieval of his memories once he saw the painting (to which Tsuna sent him a questioning look and he sheepishly admitted he sneaked out to see it after overhearing a conversation between him and Gokudera). Tsuna took all this in silently, nodding to himself in thought.

"Well, though I am surprised," Tsuna half-smiled, "I figured it might happen eventually. I am happy that I will be able to put your painting back. It looked so empty without it there, not to mention I felt like I was disrespecting you."

"There...are two things I would like for you to do for me, now that you know," Giotto had smiled at the painting comment, and glanced at the right hand man once more.

"Oh?"

"First, I would like to keep this between us and Gokudera, because I figure if you keep a secret from him, he'll get mad. I know how that works," Giotto laughed slightly and Tsuna did as well, agreeing with the condition, "Second, I would like you to help me find G. with a little bit of your resources. You don't have to bring him here, but I would just like to know he is safe. For me, G. and I had the same close relationship that I know you and Gokudera have."

Tsuna flushed slightly, "Alright, I understand. Would you like me to keep an eye out for any other of your guardians, Primo, and let you know how they are doing?"

"Yes, please," Giotto smiled, relieved. "And you don't have to call me Primo. Giotto is just fine."

Finally, he could find his beloved redhead.

* * *

True to his word, Tsuna only told Gokudera about his memories. He then told his guardians (no matter how much he hated keeping secrets, but he respected Giotto's wishes) that he wanted to keep an eye out for the rest of the first generation guardians. The blond was eternally grateful, and within a month, they had already located Knuckle. The once priest was now a twenty-one year old sports trainer in America. A week after that, they found a thirteen year old Alaude disciplining people in his school in Germany. Tsuna had mentioned that it eerily resembled Kyoya's own disciplining days during school. Two days after _that_, a six year old Lampo was located in France, attending primary school as the son of a slightly wealthy family.

"_Gahaha_, the great Lambo strikes again!" Giotto turned his head sideways, interrupting his thoughts and watching Lambo "strike again"; really, it was his attempt of kicking Reborn's face in, just to fail. The blond noted that at times Lambo could be mature, and other times act like a complete child. It reminded him of Lampo.

Giotto held in a chuckle when Reborn shot at Lambo and kicked him away, all while reading the newspaper with silent ease. Lambo nearly burst into tears, running to Gokudera when the silverette entered the dining room with Tsuna.

"_Ahodera_, Reborn's being mean to me." The ten year old cried, attempting to hug the other (some suicidal action Giotto could only understand as an attempt for brotherly love). Hayato, however, put his palm out, stopping the younger one in his tracks with a heavy scowl on his face (it was obvious he knew what Lambo was trying to do without even being here for the incident, due to it happening so many times).

"Die." The bomber briskly walked to his seat, and Giotto watched as Reborn smirked ever so slightly. The actions reminded him of G. harassing Lampo. Lambo gaped, tears streaming down his face.

"Now, now, don't cry Lambo," Tsuna consoled, crouching down to make eye contact, "Hayato's just grumpy because we stayed up late again." Giotto snickered to himself at the loud '_tch_'.

"R-really? He doesn't want me to die?" Lambo sniffled.

"Of course not." Tsuna smiled, "now, let's eat breakfast okay 'cause after that you can go out with I-Pin and find something for Yamamoto and _Onii-san_ for when they come back later today." Giotto smiled when Lambo instantly cheered up, and remembered the Chinese girl named I-Pin, who always helped and disciplined the young lightning guardian. Breakfast was quiet, on the account of Takeshi and Ryohei's mission. Kyoya was also elsewhere, doing God knows what, and Mukuro was with Chrome somewhere in Russia. Lambo was quiet, trying not to incur the grouchy silverette's wrath a second time. Giotto loved everything about the present guardians, because it always reminded him of his old family whether it be Kyoya's aloof attitude or Takeshi's calming manner. He was happy that the mafia wasn't ruining the purity of some of these kids.

"Giotto, come with me for a bit," Gokudera spoke, breaking his train of thought. The blond nodded, and the two left the dining room. They headed to Hayato's office, and entered silently.

"What's up, Gokudera?" Giotto asked, sitting down in a chair.

"I've found both Asari and G.; they're in Japan," Hayato said, and held up a hand when he opened his mouth, "G. is seventeen, so two years older than you. Asari is twenty-two. G. is working for the shop Asari runs. I saw them when I left three days ago to meet up with a smaller family asking for an alliance."

"So...they're okay," Giotto sighed in relief. "I'm glad..." At last, he could stop worrying about his beloved. He could live easy now.

"Tenth and I are going to Japan in two days. We have to meet with the family again to put the alliance into effect. Its an hour away from where these two are situated," Gokudera continued on, sending him a look when he blinked in surprise. "Knowing this, are you going to sit idly by without seeing them, _him_, or are you going to tag along?"

Giotto didn't even hesitate, "I'm coming too."

* * *

Giotto couldn't help being anxious on the plane. Would G. remember him? Would Asari? What if he couldn't control himself? What if...G. hated him? He almost regretted coming along to Japan. He had sat in the car when he waited for three hours for Tsuna and Hayato to return from their meeting, and his anxiety over the situation increased ten fold. He felt like a high school girl in love (and blatantly ignored the fact he was fifteen so his hormones were probably fucking him up). Eventually the two returned, and Tsuna had apologized for the long wait. He waved it off, and for the next hour, he felt the butterflies in his stomach grow stronger.

"Giotto," Tsuna interrupted, "we're here. It should be three blocks down. We'll wait here, alright?"

"Y-yeah," The blond nodded nervously, and slowly exited the car. He glanced back and the two gave him small smiles. He returned the gesture, closing the door and walking down the block. He shoved his hands into his hoodie's pockets, making the short, antagonizing trip to the store. He stopped, looking up at the store, a ramen shop by the looks of it, and leaned back against the railings that lined the curb. He couldn't just waltz in and ask for G.; it'd make him look suspicious. He didn't even know if G. was working today. He sighed, about to give up after ten minutes of standing when,

"G., have a good trip and be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Asari."

Out the door, stepped the redhead Giotto was looking for. His hair was still the same length and color, and the same tattoo even adorned his face; He was wearing an apron over his shirt and jeans, and was carrying a ramen delivery case. The blond couldn't help but stare in awe and relief. He nearly started tearing up. He still went by the name G. in this life...

_"I got it from you."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Your name. Giotto. I took the first letter."  
_

Giotto released a deep breath, and watched G. for a few moments. He jumped when the other made eye contact with him.

"You need something?" G. asked, giving him a small frown and curious stare.

"Ah, no," Giotto fought the urge to blush and responded in Japanese, "your tattoo...I like it."

"Eh," G. touched the side of his face, "thanks, kid. Not many people aren't intimidated by it."

"Y-you're welcome," Giotto swore silently for stuttering, "I'm Giotto."

"Oh, foreigner? Same here," The redhead said. "I'm G., kid. Nice to meet you."

"Yea, you too," Giotto smiled, "but don't call me a kid! I'm fifteen."

"Still the height of a kid," G. smirked a little, "don't worry, you'll grow. I hit my growth spurt when I was your age two years ago."

"So you're a kid too."

"I suppose so," G. nodded. "See you around kid."

"Ah, wait!" Giotto spoke before thinking, stopping the redhead as he started to walk away, "do...do you mind if I come with you?"

"Eh," G. seemed to contemplate it for a brief moment, "I don't see why not."

"Thanks," Giotto smiled and followed after him (he made sure to send Tsuna a brief text on his whereabouts). "How long have you lived in Japan?"

"Since I was ten. I was sent here to live with some relatives," G. shrugged, walking beside the blond.

"Do you like it here?"

"Its alright. A few people are idiots, but idiots are everywhere. The town is nice enough to foreigners though. Its not hard to fit in. Where are you from?"

"Italy," Giotto ran a hand through his hair. "Its nice. I didn't have a family for a while, but I was taken in a little over a year ago. They're nice people."

"Hmm...I'm from Italy too," G. hummed and silence resumed. The deliveries didn't take very long, and the walk back felt like it was even shorter for the blond. Along the way back, they talked about various things- from sports to the foods they liked. G. even mentioned he was in an archery club ("we're small, but we're dedicated. I'm told I'm the best in the club, but I suppose as captain, I'm supposed to be," G. had explained. "Cocky," Giotto snickered. "I do a little bit of mixed martial arts for self defense, but that's about it."). The two stopped in front of the shop and Giotto checked the time.

"Good night, G.," He smiled to the other, knowing this would be the last time he would see the love of his life. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too, kid," G. gave him a half-smile, "next time, come inside and I'll treat you."

"If I can come to Japan again, I certainly will," Giotto paused and explained, "this was just to be a short trip for my family's work. I go back tonight to Italy."

"Eh, really now," G. frowned a little, "if your ever around here again, come back alright? You seem like a good kid."

"Thanks...good bye," The blond, turned and walked away, ignoring the stare of the other until he disappeared around a corner. He quickly made it back to the car, and got in silently. Tsuna and Hayato shot him surprised looks once he started to cry. He was so happy, and so devastated at the same time.

* * *

Giotto slept on the plane ride back. The whole time, he couldn't help but dream of G. and him from centuries ago. It varied from when they first met as kids to confessing their love for each other to sweet, simple moments to bloody battles. It drove him wild. He woke up crying when he dreamed of the night he left G. for Japan.

_I wonder if I shouldn't have come..._ he couldn't help but think, wiping his tears away hastily. He glanced out the window and sighed, staring at the night sky and eventually pulled down the slide to block the view. He looked for Tsuna and Hayato (a little difficult with the lights off, but easy enough with only the three of them on the private jet), finding the brunette asleep, leaning on the silverette's shoulder, who was typing something into a phone. Giotto frowned (and squashed the small bit of jealousy that dared form in his head), but moved up and sat across from them, swiveling the revolving plane seat around to catch Hayato's attention. Ever observant, Gokudera frowned too.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, shutting the phone.

"Just...can't sleep." Giotto shook his head slightly and replied at the same voice level, "you?"

"Just thinking," The bomber admitted and then squinted his eyes a little, "...you're eyes are puffy."

"I woke up crying, okay?" The blond frowned defensively and the other raised his hands in a placating manner. "I think I regret tagging along."

"Hm," Hayato hummed, "why?"

"Seeing him again is bringing back all these feelings. I can't stand the fact that I can't see him anymore."

"Is that so..." Gokudera seemed to think it over. "I wouldn't regret it."

"...Why's that?" Giotto tilted his head, and watched as the silverette glanced down at Tsuna with a fond expression.

"When the Tenth and I finally pass away, and if I'm lucky enough to be reincarnated in the same era as him, and if I just happen to regain this life's memories, I would want to see him again, no matter what. Just hearing he's okay would not be enough for me. Seeing is believing, right? I'd like to see him, even if he didn't remember me. You even had the chance to talk to him, didn't you? I wouldn't have the guts for that." The blond could only stare when the other spoke for so long, and blinked when he was gestured over silently. He stood, walking over, and stared in surprise when a hand ruffled his hair. "Its okay to cry. Just make sure those tears are because you are happy that he's doing well."

Giotto did. He cried, broke down sobbing, all because he got to see G. smiling again.

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna," Giotto smiled when he watched Tsuna enter the dining room tiredly, dragging with him an exhausted looking Hayato. It had been a year and a half since then, and the sixteen year old hadn't thought much about it since the plane ride home. "Work all night again?"

"I didn't plan on it..." Tsuna frowned, "but apparently a certain illusionist and a certain carnivore decided to destroy three and a half warehouses when all they had to do was find the man in the warehouse we specifically knew he was in."

"Kufufufu, don't send us on missions together than, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro smirked from his spot.

"Tch," Hibari mumbled from his. Lambo laughed and Takeshi grinned widely.

"Extreme destruction!" Ryohei cheered. Reborn took aim at Tsuna,

"Control your men, Dame-Tsuna." The brunette sighed, and took his seat at the head of the table. Hayato plopped down into his, and his forehead promptly met the wood of the furniture, mumbling something about finances and too many bills.

"Tsuna, I think Gokudera fell asleep," Giotto poked the cheek of the Storm guardian, and only got a grumble in return.

"He'll be fine once he has coffee." Tsuna sighed, "actually I need some too." Giotto laughed, watching the antics of the family before him. His family really.

He supposed he could love them as much as his old one, even though he already did.

* * *

_End of Part One._

* * *

_I'm mean aren't I? Cutting this into parts. Oh well. Look, a mature-ish Gokudera. I can get away with it..._

_ A penny for your review?_


	13. Once Again (second part)

_"Moments in Time":_

* * *

_"Once Again (Second Part)"_

_**Setting: **__KHR, 5YL!  
__**Pairing:**__ G02, 02G; minor 5927  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Summary:**__ In which Giotto and G. are reborn, and manage to find themselves once again, all thanks to one brunette named Tsunayoshi.  
__**Word Count:**__ 8,361 words (part two); 16,244 (total)  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Family  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, swearing, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes:**__ Part two is here. Its from G.'s point of view this time. Hurray!  
**Edit:** Noticed some mistakes and fixed 'em.  
_

* * *

G. had always felt he was cursed and unlucky. When he was three, his parents died when a flash flood took out their house in Italy and drowned them. He managed to survive, and was sent to live in an orphanage for two years. The kids never talked to him, and often shunned him. Was it his red hair? His red eyes? He could never tell. They yelled at him, threw rocks at him, and called him a child of misfortune. So eventually, he stopped trying. He stopped trying to fit in with the kids who hated him for no reason. Why bother, right?

At age ten, he was carted off to Japan when he was told he had relatives there. In the end, it was the same. They hardly talked to him, but made sure he was well fed and properly supplied with clothes and supplies for school. He couldn't tell if they actually cared, or if they were worried that if they didn't take care of him, he would curse them or something. In school he made friends easy enough, because none seemed to care about his hair or eye color. He wasn't particularly close with them, but he could make do with not being shunned and made fun of. When he was thirteen, he met Asari Ugetsu, a teen older than him by five years, yet treated him like they were close friends; G. did think he was an idiot at times though.

Finally, at age sixteen, he joined the archery club, and was finally happy that he had a place to call home.

* * *

"G.-_kun_, can you stay later?" G. turned to the teacher, and nodded slowly. He heaved a small sigh. The archery club only had the teacher, him (the only first year), three second years, and two third years. "Sorry, but we don't have enough people to clean everything up."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," He reassured with a small shake of the head. He stopped to retie his hair back, and then set off to help clean up. He was supposed to meet up with Asari at the man's ramen shop, but he could just show a little later. He did send a quick text to let the other know, however. Cracking his neck, he went off to help the others.

"G., I think you should enter some competitions or something," One of the third years, Shimon Cozart he believed, smiled. "You're naturally talented."

"I think I'll pass, thanks," G. sighed, changing out of his clothes and pulling his school uniform back on, "I'd rather not get called out on being a foreigner."

"C'mon, I'm a foreigner too," Cozart laughed, "and we redheads have to stick together!"

"Right, right, I'm sure," G. sent him an annoyed look when an arm was slung over his shoulder.

"C'mon, just enter one with me? Target archery isn't all that different from what we do here."

"No," G. said firmly, and ignored the fake pout sent his way. "Good night,_ senpai._"

The redhead's walk to the ramen shop wasn't too far, but he still wished he had a bike or something. Shaking his head, he entered the ramen shop, spotting Asari behind the counter immediately.

"Hey G.," Asari greeted with a smile. He nodded, and walked around the counter; he picked an apron off a hook and tied the strings back with practiced ease. "Three deliveries are waiting, all on the same route. I just finished their orders so please head out." G. nodded again, taking the order slips and carefully packing the ramen into the carrying case.

"I'll be back." G. waved shortly and headed out.

All in all, he felt he had a pretty simple life with a daily routine.

* * *

Except, at times, it wasn't all that simple. Every now and again, he had these weird day dreams in his head. They featured people he didn't even know, from a green-haired kid to a blond (there weren't even any blonds in his school) and other times it had Asari and even Cozart. It bugged him, especially when he heard voices in his head from something someone said. He didn't want to be considered insane, and sent off to a mental asylum, so he just kept it to himself. No use worrying the idiots he's friends with, right? The relatives he was stuck with would probably shy away from him even more. He had just finally been able to have decent conversations with them at dinner and he didn't want to ruin it. Not after all his hard work.

He frowned to himself, tuning out his teachers as a headache ruined his concentration. He put his head down, trying to think about something else. It was always with these headaches came the voices and weird dreams.

_"...Just how long have you liked me?" _

_"A very long time." _

_"Same here."_

Again with that love thing. Why was it typically a love thing? Was it because he was so lonely and abandoned as a child? Was he really that deprived? It drove the redhead insane, making him wish for it all to stop. Why of all things did he have to deal with voices in his head? Hadn't he suffered enough.

"...-_kun_, would you please solve the problem?" His teacher's voice made him look back up.

"Alright," He nodded, ignoring the few giggles in the class because he was caught not paying attention. He stepped up to the board, and stared at the problem for three seconds. Without even writing anything he said, "the variable 'x' equals three and the variable 'y' equals five."

"...Right, you may sit," the teacher sighed, and she shooed him back to his seat. Putting his head back down, he waited for the headache to subside.

An hour later, the bell rang to signal lunch, and he lifted his head to see Cozart looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

_"Are you okay?"_

_"...'M fine. Just tired."_

"I'm just tired," G. waved the other redhead off. "Wanna head to the roof?"

"Sure," Cozart smiled and the two easily made it to their destination. Cozart passed him melon bread from the cafeteria and dug into his own. G. nearly swallowed his whole, and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it up, taking a small drag.

"That's bad for your health. You really should quit."

_"Hey, you should quit smoking already! Its bad for your health!"_

"No thanks." G. frowned. Three times already and it was only half way through the day.

"The next thing I know, you'll probably have a tattoo on your face or something."

_"G., you got a tattoo? It looks cool! It suits you!"_

"Ha..." He frowned further. Now it was four. It was constantly the same one voice when it came to this love thing, but occasionally there were other voices too, disregarding his own. "So any luck finding a partner for you to do an archery competition with?"

"No," Cozart sighed, "none of the second years are good enough. The other third year is injured too, remember?"

"Right, so I'm assuming you still want me to do it."

"Yea," The older redhead sent him patented puppy eyes, and G. couldn't help but sigh,

"I'll think about it."

* * *

G. returned to Asari's shop, just finishing his delivery. He sat on a stool behind the counter, watching the various customers converse and eat. Asari chatted with an older male, older than Asari. They talked about politics or something, but he wasn't really paying any attention. He surveyed the customers again, finding them interesting enough to keep his attention instead. It wasn't often he had a break, so he took his time relishing it.

"G., do you want something to eat?" Asari asked, gaining his focus.

"Eh, sure. Surprise me," The redhead shrugged. He hadn't eaten anything since lunch. "I'll be outside for a few minutes."

"I'll call you when its done." Stepping out, G. lit up a cigarette. He sighed, willing an oncoming headache away. He wasn't in the mood for his reoccurring insanity. He was lucky he didn't have any more voices during the rest of school. He shook his head, thinking back to Cozart's plea with him for the competition.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," He sighed to himself, putting out the cancer stick when he heard Asari call for him. He'd rather do the competition than deal with Cozart's whining anyway.

* * *

The competition three weeks later wasn't hard, and he took first while Cozart took second. The older redhead was ecstatic over this, and dragged the younger redhead to Asari's shop to celebrate.

"Asari, Asari!" Cozart called happily when they entered. "G. took first place and I took second!"

"Oh, congratulations to you both," The raven smiled.

"Thanks!" Cozart grinned and released G., allowing him to sit at the counter. Cozart took a seat next to him. "You should've seen some of his shots; they were amazing."

"Eh, really?"

"Yeah, the commentators were really impressed with his form."

_"Nice shot, G.! You're form is really elegant, isn't it?"_

_"If you say so..."_

G. winced internally. God forbid he could go a day without voices harassing him. He rubbed his temples.

"You alright, G.?" Asari asked.

"I'm fine," He grumbled, "I'm exhausted. _Senpai_ hasn't stopped talking _all day._"

"Hey, I resent that!" Cozart gasped, and playfully shoved him. He lightly shoved him back. As the two older males continued to talk about the competition, G. focused on removing the headache. Eventually, Asari placed a bowl of ramen in front of him, saying it was on the house, and G. ate, forgetting about the headache completely.

* * *

G. really wanted to just bash his head into a wall at times. No, not because of Cozart's idiocy, or Asari's laid back character. It was because some days he really couldn't stand the headaches the voices and dreams gave him. He couldn't even remember when they began. He growled to himself, holding his head in obvious pain. Thankfully, he was alone at home. He sneezed, and briefly wondered if he was getting sick too. He ignored the foreboding thought and headed to his bed.

_"You're staying? Don't you have paperwork to do?"_

_"It can wait a day; you're more important."_

G. frowned. No one had ever helped him when he felt terrible, not even Cozart or Asari. Not that he would tell them though. Yet this voice cared. The stupid, imaginary, sensual voice cared for him in ways that drove him insane.

He hated his life.

* * *

"G., you got a tattoo?" A year later, seventeen year old and second year G. arrived at Asari's ramen shop like he didn't have ink put in his skin. It crept up his neck and onto his face, even going up his cheek and around his right eye. He had just started winter break, so he figured he could do it while the weather was cool and he always wanted a tattoo (and maybe the voice in his head from the one time might have influenced the decision, just like something about his name). Cozart had teased him about getting a tattoo, but the older redhead didn't honestly think he'd do it. Well, that's what he got for being stupid. Cozart, who had graduated and began college, had gaped for at least five minutes before sputtering something incoherent. He eventually found his words and said 'wow.'

Fucking genius, G. had thought. He turned his attention back to Asari, "Yeah, I did. If it bothers your work's image, I can find a job elsewhere."

"No, no, its fine," Asari smiled, "I don't mind at all. The tattoo certainly seems to fit your image."

"Hm.." G. hummed, and took the orders for delivery. "I'll be back soon."

"Have a safe trip!" Asari waved and went back to his customers. Along the way, G. passed by a few too many people who stared at him oddly. He expected it, but he didn't really want to deal with all the outright comments he could hear. Things like "he looks like a delinquent" or "stay away from him. he's probably dangerous" were the most common. A few kids stared in awe (and possible fear), but he paid them no mind. He silently made his deliveries, received the pay for the orders, and returned to Asari's shop without a second thought.

"Back," The redhead sighed, placing the delivery box onto the floor behind the counter. He glanced around the shop, noting there weren't too many customers. None of them were paying attention to him. They were regulars and knew what he was like, so they probably could care less about the tattoo. He did spot Cozart talking to Asari as he slurped up a bowl of ramen though.

"Welcome back. Want something to eat?" Asari asked, glancing his way.

"No thanks. Not hungry," He shook his head.

"Yo, G.!" Cozart waved and he sighed, nodding back. "How's the archery club?"

"Small. We have two first years this year. Six people total." G. frowned slightly, joining his fellow redhead. "I'm apparently captain."

"Eh? What about the third years?" Cozart blinked.

"None of them fit the leadership type, so its been passed to me. They're all cool with it, and they listen to my instructions like the first years do, so I suppose its fine."

"Must be tough." Asari piped up, "when I was in _kendo_ in high school, they suddenly made me captain during my second year when all the third years quit."

"You did _kendo_, Asari?" The elder redhead tilted his curiously.

"During middle school and high school. I used to play the flute for the music club too until I was made captain. I had to focus on kendo, so I quit music."

"That's quite mature of you," G. snorted, "considering you're an airhead through and through."

"How rude G.," Asari laughed.

_"Shut it, flute freak."_

"Tch." G. scowled. Stupid voices.

"If you pick apart that sentence, there's a compliment in it, Asari. He thinks you're mature," Cozart chuckled.

"Oh," Asari raised an eyebrow, "thank you, G."

"Hm," The redhead snorted. The other two laughed, leaving G. to his thoughts and crazy voices.

* * *

Half a month later, the redhead collapsed during archery practice. A weird, sudden onslaught of voices and dreams left him dizzy and light-headed and he eventually passed out with his head feeling like it would split open. He was taken to a hospital, and kept his weird voices to himself when the doctors asked if he had any idea what could have happened. They ended up attributing it to stress and lack of sleep (which, he admittedly did not sleep much because the dreams left him feeling odd and strangely nostalgic). They watched him for a week, before letting him go when he was properly rested and more relaxed than before. Oddly, his voices did not harass him at all, as if they wanted to give him a break, or had to rest themselves from the vicious attack on his mindset.

G. sighed, running a hand through his hair as he stepped back into Asari's shop after the seven days. He didn't see many customers, except for a male in a suit who's face was hidden by silver locks and the usual regulars. Must be here for business, G. thought to himself.

"Yo, Asari," G. greeted when the raven turned around from his conversation with the silverette.

"G., you were released?" Asari looked surprised.

"Yeah, they said to make sure I get at least eight hours of sleep from now on, and if I ever collapsed again to go back or something," The redhead shrugged and made his way behind the counter. The strange silver-haired man glanced at him, and he felt like he was almost staring into a mirror. A strange, slightly older tattoo-less silver-haired green-eyed mirror in a suit. He gave the stranger a slight nod in greeting, receiving a small one in return, and so he turned away to grab his apron.

"G., did you even listen to the doctors?" Asari sighed, exasperated.

"Yes," He lied without missing a beat. "Any deliveries?"

"None at the moment," The elder smiled slightly, and turned back to the stranger, "See, I said you looked like a friend of mine."

"So it would seem," The stranger smirked, eating the ramen without even making a mess. "How odd."

"You're not related to me or anything, are you?" G. couldn't help but ask, sending the man a quizzical stare.

"I would think not. I don't have many relatives," The stranger shrugged in a noncommittal fashion and quickly finished up the rest of the meal. "Thank you for the meal, Asari-_san_. Its been a while since I've eaten Japanese cuisine and it was delicious."

"You're welcome. Thank you for the compliment," Asari smiled politely, taking the money from the other.

"You travel a lot or something?" questioned the redhead teen. The stranger smiled, amused about something,

"You could say that, yes." The two watched him go, and G. felt like there was something weird about the man.

* * *

Five days later, G.'s voices started acting up again; he expected them eventually. It was like they were trying to tell him something, but all he could understand was the several distinct voices talking about something he didn't quite get. It was basically back to normal for him, considering they hadn't tried anything like overloading his teenage mind. Maybe his insanity learned he had limits; he had to admit he was crazy when he personified his insanity. Well whatever. The headaches hadn't been as bad for the day anyway, and there were only a few. Hurray for him, he supposed.

It was a slow day at Asari's shop, and the voices he just gained back today were currently leaving him alone. He sat at the counter, fiddling with an unlit cigarette in his hand, attempting to quell his urge to smoke. Asari would kill him if he did in the place, forcing him to often smoke down the street so the scent wouldn't carry. He got up, just about to go ahead and smoke when the raven stopped him.

"G., I have a few orders I need you to deliver."

"Alright," The redhead sighed, and placed the nicotine stick back into its carton, and pocketed it. He waited for the elder to be done, and then grabbed the carrying case from its spot. Carefully, he loaded the bowls and closed the case and carried it at his side.

"G., have a good trip, and be careful!" Asari waved. He nearly sighed. The other was a little more worrisome since he collapsed. He knew the other meant well, but still...

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Asari," G. replied halfheartedly and stepped out the door. Feeling a stare directed towards him and hearing a deep breath being taken, he turned his head and made eye contact with a blond. The kid was short, his blond hair spiking in different directions and his slightly orange eyes gazing straight at him. G. watched in slight interest when the kid jumped, and looked confused for a moment when the kid looked relieved and...was that regret? Frowning slight, and staring curiously, he asked,

"You need something?" The kid fidgeted for a moment, his face slightly pink.

"Ah, no," he managed to say, "your tattoo...I like it." At the mention of the ink, he couldn't help but bring his free hand to it.

"Eh?" He blinked.

_"-It suits you!"_

Ah, the tattoo voice again. He hadn't heard that in a while. Ignoring the dull throbbing of his oncoming headache, he said, "Thanks kid. Not many people aren't intimidated by it."

"Y-you're welcome," The kid stuttered, "I'm Giotto."

_"I'm Giotto, and this is my beloved, G."_

What in the hell? The throb increased, and G. blatantly ignored it. He didn't want to freak the kid out.

"Oh foreigner?" He could relate to that, "Same here. I'm G., kid. Nice to meet you."

"Yea, you too," Giotto smiled brightly, "but don't call me a kid! I'm fifteen."

G. couldn't help but smirk, "Still the height of a kid. Don't worry, you'll grow. I hit my growth spurt when I was your age two years ago."

"So you're a kid too." Well, seventeen was still considered a minor he supposed.

"I suppose so," He acquiesced, and gave the blond a nod. "See you around, kid." He turned to walk away, barely taking his first step.

"Ah, wait!" He glanced back, seeing the kid struggle with something before saying, "do...do you mind if I come with you?"

Odd, the redhead couldn't help but think. He just met the kid and he wanted to tag along? G. looked at the blond's face, as if he was desperate for something. He mentally sighed. What's the harm anyway?

"Eh," He said, "I don't see why not."

"Thanks," Giotto smiled and caught up with him. He typed something into a phone before returning his attention to him. "How long have you lived in Japan?"

"Since I was ten," G. shrugged, "I was sent here to live with some relatives." Best not tell the whole story, he figured, or he'd frighten the kid.

"Do you like it here?"

"It's alright. A few people are idiots" -namely Cozart and Asari- "but idiots are everywhere. The town is nice enough to foreigners though. Its not hard to fit in. Where are you from?"

"Italy," Giotto answered and ran a hand through his hair, "Its nice. I didn't have a family for a while, but I was taken in a little over a year ago. They're nice people."

"Hmm...I'm from Italy too," The redhead hummed, thinking back to his _wonderful_ days in the country and letting the silence consume them. Once he finished his deliveries, he resumed their conversation. He first brought up sports, talking about various ones. He mentioned his captaincy of the archery club and Giotto had talked about his self defense martial arts. They both talked about food, agreeing that Italian cuisine was good, but G. liked Japanese food too, and the blond admitted he only tried it a few times when his family cooked it. Before the redhead knew it, they were back in front of the shop. He didn't realize time flew, and almost regretted the walk being short. He felt oddly comfortable with the younger teen. He silently watched as Giotto checked the time.

"Good night, G.," the blond smiled, "It was nice talking to you." Why was the kid's smile forced, if not sad? Was he leaving?

"You too kid," He half-smiled and said in an attempt to find out (and because he did enjoy the kid's presence), "Next time, come inside and I'll treat you."

"If I can come to Japan again, I certainly will," the brief pause let G. think _ah, I knew it_, "this was just to be a short trip for my family's work. I go back tonight to Italy."

"Eh, really now," He frowned slightly and honestly stated, "if your ever around here again, come back alright? You seem like a good kid."

"Thanks...goodbye." That sounded like a 'goodbye forever' to the redhead. Confused and lost, he watched the blond until he turned a corner. He almost felt like chasing the boy, when the voices pounded into his head. His head painfully throbbed and he dropped the carrying case in favor of grabbing his red locks tightly. Eyes widened, he felt the voices become distinct, clear...familiar.

_"G., I need your help with something."_

_"You're always easy to talk to, G., thanks."_

_"G., you're injured!"_

_"G., I love you."_

_"I'm sorry, G., but you can't. Goodbye G.; I'll love you till the end of time itself..."_

"Giotto..." G. managed to whisper, and then everything became black.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was back in the hospital. Asari and Cozart were at his bedside, fast asleep in chairs. He groaned, raising a hand to his forehead. Those voices weren't just him being crazy...they were memories of a lifetime ago. A lifetime with him as the right hand man of the vigilante group Vongola along with several others, including the sleeping raven. Cozart was the first leader of the Shimon family, a close friend to him and Vongola Primo.

Primo...Primo was Giotto. Damn it, he squeezed his eyes shut as he recalled everything again, but no headaches this time. His last memory with Giotto was when the blond left him to go to Japan. He felt devastated once more thinking of the incident, and pushed away the forming tears. He just saw Giotto...it was okay. The blond had gone out of his way to see him regardless of the fact he didn't remember.

But he did now...So what was he to do? He wanted to find Giotto, and knew he had to be in Italy. He had to find exactly where, and then he had to save money for airfare. He'd have to have extra for lodgings and food too. Shit, he definitely wouldn't be able to go anytime soon. Not with school and his part-time job with Asari. He wondered if there were colleges in Italy that did abroad studying. He wondered if he could wait that long.

"G., you're awake?" The redhead turned his head, seeing Asari just waking up. "Thank goodness, you're okay. You've been out for an entire day and a half."

"Sorry for worrying you," He murmured, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I only worry because I care," Asari sighed and added, "if there's something bothering you, you can speak up, you know? Cozart-_kun _and I are your friends for a reason."

"I know..." He frowned, knowing this was one thing he couldn't share. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to sharing things."

"You'll get used to it," Cozart spoke, finally awake. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired...just tired," He sighed to himself.

"I'll get the doctor," Asari smiled to the younger redhead and then left the room. G. sat up, fully intent on thinking about Giotto.

"You..." Cozart looked at him seriously, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just...a little stressed I guess."

"Ah, must be tough being captain of the archery club," The elder smiled, "I know, I've been there."

"Yeah," G. nodded, smiling tiredly. He questioned if either Cozart or Asari remembered, but it didn't look like it. Maybe not everyone could remember? He supposed it would be odd for everyone to know their past lives. It'd probably be creepy. During the silence, he thought back to Italy. Giotto had said something about a family taking him in that seemed nice. Maybe it was the current Vongola generation? It sounded like a long shot though, because why would a mafia family take in a kid they didn't know? Or did Vongola finally head back to a vigilante group?

He had to put his thoughts on the back burner when Asari finally returned with the doctor by his side. He had to convince the doctor he was just fine and that required all of his bullshitting skills (especially since this was the second time he collapsed).

* * *

When G. finally graduated from high school at age eighteen a year later, he finally had saved enough money for a trip to Italy two months after that. He had put in extra hours at Asari's shop, and took on small odd jobs here and there. Never once did Giotto ever return, but he was only half expecting him to anyway. He briefly told Asari and Cozart about his wish to travel to Italy (though the reason he gave was along the lines of seeing his old hometown) so they helped him out despite his protests. Asari payed him extra and played them off as 'bonuses' (somehow he came up with the most ridiculous reasons for them too) and Cozart showed him places where small one-time jobs could be found. He was thankful to both of them.

He managed to get his passport within a few weeks since he got the money for the trip, and soon after purchased his ticket to Italy. Both for one there and the return trip back. He couldn't just up and leave his life in Japan, so he gave himself a week's worth of time to spend in Italy, find Giotto, and then reconcile with him. Anything after that could happen when it happened. His flight was to the city Vongola was rumored to reside in (and where the headquarters from his time was supposed to be), and he hopefully got it right. He didn't have too much extra money to spend on traveling to other cities.

"G., take care okay?" Asari smiled, "do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I will, Asari," He lopsidedly smiled back, "I do. Try not to let Cozart burn down your shop."

"I'm only making deliveries in your place! Its not that hard," Cozart protested, flushing in embarrassment. "You better buy me a souvenir!"

"If I feel like it," G. snorted and added in Italian, "thanks for everything."

"Eh? What was that?" Asari blinked.

"I said I better still have a job when I get back."

"You're always welcome back," The raven laughed.

"Have a safe flight," Cozart chimed and Asari echoed the statement.

"Yeah, yeah," G. turned and adjusted the strap of his backpack, "See you." He didn't bother looking back, and went through the security check with only one odd look from a guard staring at his tattoo. By the time his flight was called, G. was ready to meet up with the blond again. The plane took off, and G. smirked,

"I'm coming for you, Giotto."

* * *

One flight and three hours later, G. found himself checking into a cheap hotel. He was exhausted from the eleven hour flight, not to mention the seven hour time difference. His flight from Japan had been at four in the afternoon, so it would have been about three in the morning if he had landed back in Japan, but the seven hour time difference currently made it seven at night in Italy. He hated jet lag and time and flying. Yeah, fuck eleven hour flights.

Figuring he wouldn't find anything this late anyway, he decided to crash for the night and start his search tomorrow. He dreamed of him and Giotto during their previous life together. He couldn't wait to find Giotto again, tell him how much he loved him, and just be with him. His love ran deeper than the Mariana Trench in the Pacific Ocean and he proudly could admit to himself, stupid analogy and all.

Nine in the morning of the next day (a beautiful fourteen hour sleep), G. set out on the streets, keeping his belongings with him. It was only a backpack anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. He got a few stares as he strolled down the streets in jeans, black sneakers, gray singlet and black blazer, but it was more directed to the tattoo than anything else, considering he wasn't technically a foreigner. He stopped at a small cafe for breakfast, ordering the cheapest food and drink and watching the streets of the city from his outside table. The light breeze and clear sky made it a beautiful day, he noted to himself and smiled over the brim of his coffee cup. The place was as gorgeous as he remembered, despite the bad memories. He was thankful he still remembered Italian because it would have probably made things ten times more difficult.

"Now then, where to start..." He murmured to himself, heading down the street with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He supposed he could ask a few people if they ever saw a blond kid named Giotto, but then he figured he might look suspicious. Modern times were full of paranoia, and he didn't want to spend his valuable time in Italy in a prison cell. He smacked his forehead with his palm. Why didn't he come up with any ways to do this when he was in Japan?

Idiot, he berated himself. Perhaps he could look for where Vongola was stationed? If they still used the old headquarters, which was his only hope at this point, then he could try to find it. Though a century's worth of renovation may make it hard to locate.

"It's a start," He frowned to himself, making his way down various streets. He took note of the various people along the way; he noticed that they all seemed happy and laid back, which seemed strange considering Vongola was rumored (and probably) to be stationed by the city. What if Vongola was back to being a vigilante group after all? G. could remember bits and pieces of being a spirit inside the storm ring, and he recalled how the second generation had turned the family into a darker and colder mafia group. If the current head of Vongola had succeeded in bringing the family back into its roots, then these people had no reason to worry. Unless they were mafia, he figured, because they would fear such a family.

Sighing, G. continued on his way.

* * *

Damn, he irritably thought. Of all things, he had to be cornered by some random group of teens holding crowbars and knives. He wasn't even here that long and he was being mugged. One of the kids held a knife in his direction, a sneer on the kid's face. The redhead scowled in return.

"What?" He growled, and he took satisfaction when some of the kids jumped.

"Your belongings. Give them to us." The leader of the teens ordered, pressing the knife to his throat.

"No."

"What?" The teen blinked, probably surprised.

"I said no, idiot," G. snorted. "Get your hearing checked will you?"

"Don't make us hurt you, man," The teen grinned evilly, "Just hand over your stuff."

"You just don't take no for an answer do you?" G. sighed, and in an instant, flipped the kid so he was face down on the floor and the knife was scattered across the alleyway. "You have ten seconds to disappear." The rest of the teens stared in shock when he began counting down and cracking his knuckles. He watched them run off with their leader in tow. "Jeez, idiots these days," He sighed to himself.

"_Gah_!" He turned back, watching the same teens get thrown into a wall. A raven-haired Asian male, older than him by the looks of it, stepped into view, silver tonfas gleaming ominously.

"For disturbing the peace, I will bite you to death," The Asian attacked the teens, leaving them bruised and bloody within seconds. He looked towards the redhead.

"Just self defense," G. raised his hands in a placating manner, and watched the Asian male nod and walk off. "...I wonder if he's the reason that everyone is at peace."

* * *

G. scratched the back of his head. He wondered how he went from a nice easy morning to nearly being mugged in an alleyway to lost. He honestly had no fucking idea where he was just from using his instinct on trying to find his way back to Vongola headquarters. It was already four in the afternoon and he didn't want to get lost at night, when he'd have no one to ask for directions. He gave up, asked for directions to his hotel, and backtracked there for the night. Day One was a failure.

Day Two was hardly an improvement. He wanted to bash his head into one of the beautifully structured walls of Italy's fine architecture. He found a store at one point and went ahead and finally bought a map, deciding his instincts were no longer cooperating. He spent his lunch at a small eatery and looked over the map, locating the spot where the headquarters were supposed to be, a forested area. By the time he'd get there, it'd be closer to sunset, but he figured he could wing it and sleep in a tree if anything. He's done it before and he won't hesitate doing it again.

Leaving the eatery, G. headed off for the forest. Along the way he talked briefly with several people, just to learn that their city felt quite protected right now due to an Asian man enforcing the peace. He wasn't always around, but it still made a difference. There were rumors he was a part of Vongola, but every person he spoke to had altered the facts slightly. Some said he was the head himself, others said he was a lone avenger, and one person said he was a superhero. G. couldn't help but snort indignantly when he walked away.

Finally, G. found himself stopping when he heard a few voices. One of those voices had to be...

"Everyone needs fresh air, Gokudera."

"That's what windows are for."

A small laugh, "Hayato, don't be stubborn."

G. turned a corner at a faster speed, stopping when he saw him. A brunette, a silver haired man, and him. Giotto walked between the two, laughing as the silverette scowled and the brunette smiled. He swallowed, eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, unable to find the words he wanted right away. He settled for the best after staring for a good half minute. He knew exactly what to say.

"Giotto." The blond in question stopped, whipping his head around to find the source of the voice. G. stared, when the other finally made eye contact, eyes widening and mouth agape.

"G...?" Giotto questioned, taking half a step forward. "What are you doing in Italy?"

"I came to see you," He spoke, "I need you to answer a question for me."

"A question?" The blond blinked, confused. What question could possibly be worth a long flight to Italy?

"A long time ago," G. smiled softly, "you told me you would love me until the end of time itself." Giotto's eyes widened further. "Is it still true?" Giotto stared for what seemed like hours, tears forming in his bright eyes.

"Of course I do!" He yelled, running to the redhead and barreling straight into him. Giotto hugged him tightly and G. closed his eyes, preventing his tears from falling, and returned the gesture lovingly. He smiled.

"The feeling is still mutual then."

* * *

G. had been feeling ecstatic when Giotto brought him back to Vongola Headquarters, which was right where he thought it was. He met both Tsunayoshi, the brunette, and Hayato, the silverette he came to realize as the man he once met in Asari's shop. The four of them had situated themselves in one of multiple living rooms, but Tsuna had said that this one in particular was for the guardians only.

"G., when exactly did you regain your memories?" Giotto asked, leaning against the redhead on the couch.

"Right after you left. For a long time I had these voices in my head that were my memories, but I thought I was insane until they all came back." G. quietly explained, holding the blond's smaller hand. "And you?"

"I used to have these dreams when I was a kid, but they went away after a while. Then when Tsuna and Gokudera took me in, I kept having deja vu and I remembered everything," Giotto smiled, squeezing the other's hand. "Without Tsuna, I probably wouldn't have ever remembered."

"Ah, I'm not that great," Tsuna flushed ("But the Tenth is always great!" Hayato interjected), and waved his hands frantically, "I'm sure you would have remembered some day."

"Well you helped," Giotto laughed. "Gokudera, too. He's the one that found you, after all, G."

"Tch," Hayato turned his head away, flushing ever so slightly.

"I suppose thanks are in order then," G. nodded and thanked them, only earning gestures to disregard the statement of appreciation.

"Well, the important thing is that you found each other again," Tsuna smiled. "Ah, I do hope you'll stay with us for the duration of your visit to Italy."

"I'd have to check out of the hotel I'm in."

"No problem, just give us the name and we'll handle it," Tsuna said and G. complied. "Right, we'll get on that and see how dinner is coming along. I hope Reborn won't be mad that we have another person now."

"Reborn isn't here," Hayato supplied as the two adults stood and began to make their way out. "I sent him on a mission in South America."

"Oh, then that's good. Thank you, Hayato. You're the best," The brunette smiled and the other sputtered something along the lines of 'I'm not as good as the Tenth!' before the two disappeared out the door. Giotto and G. exchanged glances and began to laugh a moment later.

"Reminds you of us, doesn't it?" Giotto grinned, and the redhead was inclined to agree.

"It certainly does."

* * *

Dinner for the four of them (apparently Hayato had sent every guardian on a mission and both reincarnations believed he really wanted alone time with Tsuna) was quite peaceful as the they shared stories of their lives. Giotto talked about the antics of the various guardians, from Lambo's attempts to kill Reborn to Hayato's frequent death threats whenever he didn't get enough sleep. Tsuna mentioned a few embarrassing things about Giotto, such as when he got lost and ended up in the training room with Hibari and had to be saved before he was completely beaten up. G. in turn talked about his job at Asari's, the archery club, and his friendship with Cozart.

"Gokudera, you never said Cozart was in Japan, too," Giotto pouted at the silverette.

"Sorry, he wasn't there when I was," Hayato ducked his head in minor embarrassment.

"Cozart is a chore and a half, but he was the first person I really befriended after Asari. I wasn't really close to anyone until those two came along," G. said, putting a piece of chicken in his mouth. He had to say that he really did miss Italian cuisine and the chefs really knew how to make it flawlessly.

"I'm glad they are doing well. Tsuna told me that Alaude is in Germany and should be fourteen now I think, Knuckle is about twenty-two and in America, and Lampo is seven and in France," Giotto said with a bright smile.

"So all that's left...would be Daemon," G. scowled. He never could like the guy since his betrayal, and even more so when he was the reason Giotto left him.

"Ah, about that," Tsuna flushed when the attention turned to him, "Hayato and I believe that he won't be reincarnated for a long while."

"Why is that?" Giotto furrowed his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't have known even when you're spirits were in the ring," Tsuna continued, "Daemon had tried to turn the current Shimon_ famiglia_ against us, a few years ago, and he finally passed away after transferring from vessel to vessel for years when I defeated him."

"Bastard," G. growled, earning a look of reprimand for the language.

"Well, its done with and I think Daemon did regret doing all of it in the end," Tsuna placated. "I can't really hold it against him."

"The Tenth is always so forgiving..." Gokudera muttered, looking annoyed. G. figured the other was more irritated at himself than Tsuna's forgiveness, probably for some reason the redhead couldn't understand. From what he could see, and what he remembered from his time in the ring, the silverette had some serious self-esteem issues.

"Well," Giotto smiled, "as long as he reflected on his actions, I have to agree. Anyway, G., tell me more about your archery club."

"Alright, alright," G. scratched his cheek, "It was during my first year that Cozart roped me into some competition..."

* * *

It was during G.'s fifth day in Italy when Vongola was attacked out of the blue. A random _famiglia_ wanted revenge for something or rather, and managed to find the headquarters. He was grabbed by both Tsuna and Hayato along with Giotto and they were dumped in a hidden room probably meant for escape. G. didn't remember the room being in the original architecture so it had to have been added later. Tsuna and Hayato, along with Reborn who returned a day ago, were the only guardians present. Gokudera left a gun in the redhead's possession secretly, even though both were on strict orders not to leave until the intruders were dealt with. They both protested, but Tsuna shot them a look of finality ("People finding out you guys are here would spell trouble later on. Stay put." Gokudera warned fiercely in addition to the look) so they stayed in the small hidden room. They heard the muffled sounds of the explosions and shouts. Gun shots and the sounds of fighting reminded them of their own time.

They didn't know if it was hours or minutes when the door finally opened. Just in case, G. aimed his gun, putting a protective arm around Giotto. It turned out to just be Tsuna. He was wearing gloves that looked like Giotto's when he was Primo, and had minor cuts and burns on his face and suit. He gave them a warm smile and said,

"Good thing you two are okay."

"Idiot, what about yourself?" Giotto shouted in exasperation and G. figured this wasn't the first time this happened.

"I'm fine, nothing major. Most of the damage occurred to the walls, but nothing is horribly broken since all the fighting happened outside." Tsuna assured and stepped aside to let them out. The two did, watching as the hidden door closed and blended in with the walls once more.

"Is everyone okay?" The redhead asked.

"Just cuts and bruises. Most of the damage happened to the enemies, thanks to Reborn and Hayato having a field day. Hibari is currently on his way back and he'll be interrogating our assailants within a few hours." Tsuna informed as they headed down the halls to the infirmary. When they arrived, they found a doctor attending to a cut on Hayato's forehead, who looked displeased about the treatment. G. didn't know him personally, but according to Giotto, his name was Shamal.

"There, stupid brat," Shamal said, "now stop coming to me. I told you I don't treat men."

"Shut up, you stupid pervert," Hayato frowned, glancing at his left bicep, currently covered in white bandages. Other than that, he didn't seem to have any injuries aside from the one on his face. The silverette turned to Tsuna, "Are you okay, Tenth?"

"Yes, Hayato, thank you," Tsuna smiled. G. walked up to his look alike and handed back the gun in his possession.

"Thanks for this," He spoke with a small thankful nod.

"Hmm," Hayato hummed and placed the gun into a holster inside his jacket. Silence resumed once Shamal finally left, fed up with 'all the men around' until Tsuna stated, out of the blue,

"I'm not entirely sure you two should stay here."

"What?" Giotto questioned with his eyes wide. "Why?"

"Its a little too dangerous. I'm worried one day someone will come and we won't get to you."

"We can protect ourselves, you know?" G. frowned.

"I'm sure, but I also think you two deserve a normal, mafia free life. You've lived through this once; twice is too many." Tsuna gave them a serious look.

"But Tsuna-"

"I'm going to give this more thought, and you two should as well. Perhaps you two should head to Japan, yes?" The brunette cut off Giotto, and headed out the door. Hayato blinked, surprised, before following after him in a hurry. Giotto and G. both glanced at each other. It was a lot to think about.

* * *

In the end, they decided together to go back to Japan. G. had to return for college, and he did not want to leave Asari and Cozart behind in his life. He didn't want Giotto left behind in Italy, and a long discussion led to their agreement to go back to Japan. Unsurprisingly, when they told Tsuna, he agreed whole-heartedly (he only smiled, but it said enough). So, Gokudera purchased another plane ticket for the return flight G. had originally gotten a ticket for so they could head back in a few days.

Those days came and went in the blink of an eye, and G., along with his blond, were escorted to the airport by Tsuna and Hayato.

"We'll meet up with you two if we're ever back in Japan," Tsuna smiled warmly and handed Giotto a small card, "I'm sure you have it memorized by now, but if you ever need us for anything important, then we'll come to you guys in a heartbeat."

"And..." Hayato sighed, "if anything completely terrible happens in Japan, you guys are welcome to come back at any time."

"Oh, Hayato, that's nice of you," Tsuna teased lightly, smiling further when his right hand man blushed.

"Thank you," G. sincerely said, "both of you."

"I'll miss you guys," Giotto smiled and hugged both of the adults, earning a 'tch' from an embarrassed silverette and a hug from the brunette. "Gokudera, try not to kill Lambo."

"No promises." was the immediate retort.

"Tsuna, try not to overwork yourself and stop Gokudera from working until four in the morning."

"I wonder who's really looking after who," Tsuna laughed, "I'll try. Hayato's stubborn. You two have a safe flight."

"Bye," G. nodded and watched as Giotto hugged both once more. He half-smiled and waited for the blond to catch up with him when he began to walk away. Giotto smiled, grabbing the redhead's hand with his own.

"Off to Japan, then."

* * *

G. glanced to the side, watching the blond look up at Asari's ramen shop. The blond looked oddly nervous, like he would be meeting G.'s parents or something. G. smirked and shook his head at the other. He intertwined their hands, waiting for Giotto to look back at him.

"Come on, I still have to treat you, don't I?" G. grinned. Giotto's eyes widened slightly, but soon smiled and said,

"Yeah, okay." G. nodded, squeezing his beloved's hand, and entered the shop, calling,

"I'm home!"

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Lord, that was so long. So many words, so many things. I'm almost tempted to turn this story idea into a full blown multi-chapter story because there isn't enough fluff here. Hmm...gears are turning. I added more 5927 than originally intended, but I wanted to use it to remind Giotto of him and G.'s relationship as a key factor to regaining his memories._

_Fun Fact: I was tempted at first to have Cozart with his memories too (during the scene when G.'s in the hospital after collapsing the second time), and I started to write it that way, but then I rethought about it and edited it so he didn't. _

_A penny for your review?_


End file.
